<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Island by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365713">The Island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Anal Sex, Beach Holidays, Beach House, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Car Sex, Celebrities, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cousin Incest, Creampie, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Erotica, Everyone Is Gay, Facials, Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hate Fuck, Holliday, Hotel, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Incest, Island Resort, Islands, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgy, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Real Life, Realistic, Reality, Resort, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teen Romance, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twinks, Twins, Underage Sex, real person fiction - Freeform, side-by-side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a tropical island, hundreds of boys come for a stay at a five class resort where the rules are turned on their heads and very little is off the table: Nudity, sex, fun! It's a literal paradise!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Andrusco-Daon/Bryce Gheisar, Ben Andrusco-Daon/Charlie Gillespie, Ben Andrusco-Daon/Owen Patrick Joyner, Brandley Steven-Perry/Milo Manheim, Bryce Gheisar/Charlie Gillespie, Bryce Gheisar/Owen Patrick Joyner, Cody Bingham/Asher Angel, Finn Wolfhard/Jackson Robert Scott (Actor), Finn Wolfhard/Jaeden Martell, Gavin Warren/Colin Ford, Griffin Gluck/Corey Fogelmanis, Griffin Gluck/Thomas Barbusca, Isaac Kragten/Colin Ford, Isaac Kragten/Oakes Fegley, Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell/Jackson Robert Scott, Jake Monreal/Milo Manheim, Jordan Fisher/JT Church, Jordan Fisher/London Cheshire, Jordan Fisher/Malachi Barton, London Cheshire/Sage Rosen, Malachi Barton/JT Church, Noah Jupe/Colin Ford, Oakes Fegley/Colin Ford, Oakes Fegley/Noah Jupe, Parker Bates/Prestyn Bates, Prestyn Bates/Bryce Gheisar, Roman Griffin Davis/Colin Ford, Roman Griffin Davis/Noah Jupe/Isaac Kragten, Roman Griffin Davis/Oakes Fegley, Sage Rosen/Dakota Lotus, Sebastian Jozuka/Rian McCririck, Tristan Ianiero/Husdon West, Tristan Ianiero/Porter Fassulo, William Franklyn-Miller/Daniel DiMaggio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Isle Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How many fucking bells…?” </p><p>Parker Bates groaned deeply, sinking into his seat. If he had to listen to his brother, Prestyn, talk about Animal Crossing for another second he was going to toss the switch overboard. He regretted buying his brother that game for his birthday. For now he’d held back, but all the talk of bells, fish, bugs and Prestyn bullying ugly villagers into leaving town was driving the fourteen-year-old insane.</p><p>“What was wrong with Rory?” Parker questioned, at his brother’s latest bullying victim, a lion based villager.</p><p>“Feck Rory…” Prestyn grinned in response. He continued running around his sparsely decorated island with a big smile on his handsome face; “Besides, now I get Punchy! Look how cute the kitty is, dude,”</p><p>He was shoving the switch in Parker’s face as he showed off the new cat villager.</p><p>Parker sighed deeply, turning to his big brother. Wondering where the maturity went. “You do realise you’re playing a game about an Island Getaway… while we’re going… TO AN ISLAND GETAWAY?”</p><p>“Gotta get my bells total up so I can pay off the damn scam artist Nook! Don’t wanna end up on an island while in debt on another island!” Prestyn chuckled. He grinned to himself as Parker sat back, groaning at him. If they were going to spend time on an island together, he needed some entertainment and a slice of home while getting to bug Paker with no parental supervision. He only tucked the switch away when they looked out the window to see they were just pulling up alongside a dock. </p><p>Gasping, the Bates jumped to their feet. As the boat rocked and bobbed, they ran over there on quick feet to peer out the window. Gone was the sparkling blue sea that spanned on without end, replaced now by a strip of white and gold sand stretching back to a short stone wall. Beyond that they could see no more. Leaving their eyes to look down at the dock. Its dark, wet boards looked hot in the warm sun’s glow. The Bates were aching to get out onto something a bit more solid. Ready to race down the gangplank and onto the dock.</p><p>“So where’s that damn Racoon, that gives us a house for bells?” Prestyn commented, looking around.</p><p>Earning eyerolls from the majority of the people who heard but a couple of giggles from fans of the Animal Crossing series.</p><p>Parker led the charge off the boat. He rushed past other teenage boys and a few grown ups on his way out. All the while dragging Prestyn behind like a wagon trying to avoid hitting anyone with its dead weight. His head was in the Switch as Parker dragged him out and down onto the dock. In his excitement Parker brushed by a white-blond boy and failed to notice his friend. </p><p>Of course, much to his chagrin, as soon as they touched the dock Prestyn once more tucked away his Switch in the backpack. He let him drag him from the boat, but he was happy to look at the island now. The older boy was glad that all of his games were brought online, meaning he didn’t have to keep the actual game on him. He planned on getting in a lot of gaming time while relaxing on the beach.</p><p>“Oh! Hey, look, Parker!” Prestyn nudged him and pointed to a tall, round statue a few feet away. Tom Nook holding a bag of bells with one arm extended. “I guess they knew teenagers were coming. It’s cute, huh?”</p><p>Parker could only groan at the older boy. </p><p>“I should have gone with the apprenticeship at the Great Wolf Lodge kitchen…” Parker muttered as Prestyn dragged over for a closer look.</p><p>“Dude, shut up… It’d suck without you,” The long-haired boy threw an arm around Parker’s shoulder. As they approached the Tom Nook, over a grassy hill a shimmering tower peered over it. Its walls of glass and pretty stone were curved into a wide C shape with curved corners. On the roof was some sort of multi-coloured tube Prestyn couldn’t see much of. “Holy shit, look at that! The resort is HUGE!”</p><p>Parker’s eyes were locked on the giant waterslide that began from one of the upper floors of the hotel resort before shooting the individual out into a cutoff section of the ocean. The teen planned on doing that numerous times a day.</p><p>“Run?” Parker asked, a grin on his face.</p><p>“Ru-” Prestyn was about to agree when a tall man blocked them off. He had chiselled features and a rather tight muscle tee that showed off his broad, firm chest while exposing those ripped biceps. The Bates happily stopped to look up at him. Some stubble around his chin. A nice touch. They each recognised him not only from his leading role in Daybreak, but also from meeting him on the boat over. They met plenty of other boys like them there, or got to meet up with some for the first time in ages.</p><p>“Woah, woah… We can’t just go running to the resort, you two. There’s a sign in on the dock, luggage to collect… and a couple jeeps for us older guys to drive us,” Colin Ford beamed at the prospect of driving a jeep. Even if it was going to be stuffed full of numerous excited teenage boys. He would be happy for the Bates brothers to drive with him, however. “It’s just over there. See?”</p><p>“Can’t you just drive our luggage then?” Prestyn teased, still wanting to race his younger brother to the resort.</p><p>Colin chuckled, kneeling down. He prodded Prestyn in the chest, “Tell you what: I drive you little butt-heads, then you can race to the pool,”</p><p>“And you drive the winner around all week as their slave?” Parker teased, grinning cheekily up at the twenty-four year old.</p><p>“Hold up, why should I give the winner anything? This is between you two, I’m just the driver,” Colin ruffled their hair before moving along with the other fifty of so from the boat down to a checkpoint that scanned their tickets, which led onto a small gravel path to a lineup of jeeps. A few of the older guests were handed the keys, and boys got divided into groups to head to the resort.</p><p>“Because… how can you say no to me?” Parker teased, grinning cutely. A look that had gotten him many-a-favour from some of Hollywood elites from how cute he was. Even now when his face was setting into his age and the cuteness turned to handsome, that charm stayed. Though, as Prestyn loved to point out, it was getting a bit cocky with time. </p><p>Colin  looked over his shoulder to see them following behind him on the way to a jeep. He turned back to face the green car, grinning to himself now that those two would be in his driving group. In one hand, Colin spun the keys, while the other ran through his hair. “Because I’m not driving you around. All summer I'm going to spend relaxing by the pool working my tan, or in the gym pumping some iron. I’m guessing you two will want the waterslide and the amusement park?”</p><p>The three climbed into the car. Parker made sure he was seated in the passenger seat beside Colin, Prestyn behind him. They would have to wait for the other two tagging along to find the car.</p><p>“Yeah! Waterslides all day, right Presty- Ugh! Put the switch away!” Parker shouted, peering over the back seat.</p><p>“But an owl wants my fish collection!” Prestyn whined. “He’s gonna start a museum!”</p><p>“Those belong in a kitchen!” The younger boy cried, a wickedly adorable grin plastered on his face. “Yum, yum fishie!”</p><p>Prestyn faked a gasp, “You monster!”</p><p>“I just got here!” A new voice snapped when climbing into the car. A blond just like them, only with lighter hair and a big grin on his face.</p><p>“Not you Mitch! Parker!” Prestyn chuckled.</p><p>Mitchell Wray playfully nudged Prestyn as he strapped in beside him. As his seatbelt clicked into place, a curly-haired brunette took up the final seat. He smiled, nodded to them, but went back to listening to beats on his airpods. </p><p>“That’s all of us,” Mitchell announced, nodding to Colin.</p><p>“Well… all of you put your seatbelts on. I don’t plan on going slow!” Colin chuckled, revving the engine a little to tease the boys.</p><p>Almost immediately three more belts clicked in, then the jeep was off. The first in the caravan of jeeps driving down a dirt road bending around a short cliffside. As the resort came into view, Prestyn found it not to be in the shape of a C but a rounded X, with something amazing on each side of the tall building. All of their eyes, even Colin’s, grew wide.</p><p>“Come on! I thought you weren’t going to go slow! This is slower than Prestyn heading for a shower!” Parker bit, when he noticed that Colin was taking the trip a little to slow.</p><p>“You want speed, huh?” Colin teased, revving the engine. The dirt road soon faded into asphalt and became smoother from thereon. </p><p>“YESSS!” Parker screamed out in excitement, bouncing in his seat.</p><p>“GO, GO, GO!” Mitchell shouted. The stage actor and Parker smiled at each other when Colin stepped on the pedal, charging onward towards the resort. Their home for the Summer was getting closer by the second.</p><p>Prestyn ignored both of the other boys and focused on his game, with the longer haired boy now trapping spiders on his island. Jason Drucker, the curly haired boy, watched out the window as they pulled into a small underground car park, cutting off the gleaming sun to subject them into darkness. Once their blinking eyes adjusted they were welcomed by soft lighting from the roof. Colin pulled into the closest spot, then each jeep pulled up in a row beside him. The final jeep raced down the clear strip and parked hard in the final spot, with its passengers screaming in excitement. Four of the younger kids seated inside.</p><p>“Still too slow…” Parker teased, poking his tongue out cheekily at the older man.</p><p>Colin rolled his eyes a little but grinning. Chuckling slightly as he commented. “Oh Parker… you should meet my Daybreak mini-me, you and Gavin would get on majorly!”</p><p>As soon as he said that however, Colin regretted it.</p><p>“WHO CALLED ME?!” A squeaky young voice squealed from a jeep a few down. Upon spotting the young actor who had played his mini-met, Gavin Warren, the long blond-haired cutie, Colin captured the keys in one hand and ran. Gulping as he heard Gavin’s war cry; “COLINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!”</p><p>“Going to see my room! See you four by the pool later!” Colin ran fast, but Gavin was a quick little ninja chasing him down on those nimble feet. Screaming that he was going to get him.</p><p>Parker just blinked before nervously giggling at the sight.</p><p>“He’s dead,” Prestyn said as he grabbed his luggage from the back of the car. A pair of suitcases and his backpack, then he handed a set over to Parker before they both started walking towards a staircase that led them up to the lobby. </p><p>The space was wide open, with slanted glass panes to form one section of the roof that fed natural light into the space. There were lines of plush, blue chairs lining the walls, a large round sofa near a small indoor fountain. Remarkably, the incredibly soft intricately designed carpet bore no water stains. The Bates didn’t have long to admire the lobby before a hoard of boys came up behind them and they had to move up to the front desk. Standing in line behind Colin as a receptionist searched for his room key among hundreds. </p><p>“He should have driven quicker…” Parker shrugged, the thirteen-year-old teasing Colin. “Also… you forgot your luggage,”</p><p>Colin swore. Gavin, clinging to his back, swore too with a cheeky grin. His first line on Daybreak had been “You put me in a flashback… Fuck you!” so Colin didn’t tell him off. It wouldn’t have worked anyway, since Colin had taught the younger boy a couple of swear words that would have had his own mother slapping him for weeks.</p><p>The desk was decorated with gold and marble, matching the grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Prestyn’s fingers ran slowly along the gold trimming.</p><p>“Here it is, Sir! May I ask who you’re arranged to room with?” The woman returned with his key.</p><p>“Room… with? I thought the adults would get their own room?” Colin asked incredulously.  He just had to hope he wasn’t stuck with the spidermonkey on his back all Summer.</p><p>“Sir, I don’t know how big you think we are but with the number of boys in attendance, we have had to make everyone double up. If you don’t have a roomie, however, we can set you up with someone.” The woman responded. “We have a few guests without, like the boy on your back.”</p><p>Gavin squeaked. “We can ROOOOOOOOOM!!!! Gavin Warren; add me to Colin’s room!”</p><p>“N-no, wait! Let me check my phone!” Colin fumbled to pull his phone out and checked his booking. Checking for any update to his room. Sure enough a second name was added to the room, and he’d been upgraded to a double. “Ah! Here we go, I wasn’t updated but yeah, I’ve got a roomie. MATEUS! GET UP HERE!”</p><p>“Nah, you can keep the kid if you want.” Mateus chuckled from his spot on one of the lounges.</p><p>“YAY!”</p><p>“W-Wait…” Colin began but it was too late.</p><p>The receptionist went along and added Gavin’s name to the booking, a cheeky smile hinted on her lips. “There we go. And here is your key! It’s the eighth floor, in the Hornets, room one. The animal for each floor will be pictured above each hallway!”</p><p>When Parker and Prestyn got to the desk, they got their key and were instructed onto the third floor - the Snakes. They each hissed at each other on the way to the elevator, which Colin left open for them. Though it was a struggle to keep Gavin from smashing the buttons. Once the Bates were in the elevator, they all rode up to the third floor then the brothers stepped out; They entered into an X-shaped foyer and looked down each of the four hallways. Above each was an animal silhouette painted in a spectacular shade of green and black forming a snake ready to strike.</p><p>They went to the first room and swiped their keys, then entered the room.</p><p>The room was large, with dark wood flooring that blended well to a set of grey king beds pressed against the wall. The furniture was a mix of soft greys alongside muted red and oranges, all made of fine wood and soft plush. On the opposite end of the room was a small balcony, then to their right was a neat little bathroom with a shower big enough for two. Prestyn grinned seeing it, then moved along. He took the bed closest to the balcony. Though he only threw down his suitcase before ripping his shirt off his lithe body.</p><p>Parker joined him in stripping his shirt off, then kicked off his jean shorts before tossing them on the bed. Joining his brother in being left in their underwear in plain sight of each other. Parker was dressed in pink briefs that hugged his little butt and a decent crotch in the front,  Both of the Bates bodies were home to thin yet muscular chests and olive skin. Their young four-packs showed off well in the warm daylight. Sexy, slim bodies of muscles for two of the cutest boys around. Both silky smooth.</p><p>“Pink briefs?” Prestyn teased at his brother’s pink dress code, while standing there in a pair of some loose red-plaid boxers. The fifteen-year-old snickered a little, while peeling down his boxers in front of Parker; They would be terrible poolwear.</p><p>“Re-red boxers? You knew we were going to the pool… you just wanted to get naked,” Parker bit his tongue, watching as Prestyn’s cock popped free. He tried to focus more on getting out his swimwear, but kept looking up as it jumped between his big brother’s legs.</p><p>“Why would I wanna get naked in front of my bratty brother?” Prestyn teased, as the naked teenager fished through his bags for swimwear. Not caring about Parker’s eyes peeking occasionally as his softened member.</p><p>“You know why!” Parker pulled on a pair of blue and pink shorts, then tightened the cord. Hiding his adorable pink briefs as Prestyn pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and his red shorts. They were a little longer and looser on his big brother. “Before we go… how badly did you want to jump in Colin freaking Ford’s lap? Or was it just me?”</p><p>“Bro… I would have taken that hunk on a ride!” Prestyn teased.</p><p>Parker whined at himself, “Why did I ask him to give the winner driving for free? I should have said he could fuck the loser! Or since I’ll win, fuck the winner!”</p><p>“Cause one fuck and it would be over, make him our slave and he would be ours all Summer!” Prestyn shrugged. “And dude… since I’ll win, it should have been that the winner fucks him, like IMAGINE fucking Colin Ford!”</p><p>“Like, that’s HOT but… you didn’t see the phone in his pocket as we drove, if you know what I mean,” The young dirty-blond teased.</p><p>Prestyn grinned, as he moved closer to his younger brother. “Do you mean this phone…?”</p><p>With one hand, he reached out and grabbed Parker through his swim trunks.</p><p>“A-aaaah!” Parker melted and stumbled forward into Prestyn as the teenager’s hand squeezed his cock. Feeling as it rolled around between those slim fingers, squished and pumped hard by his big brother. But the hand left him all too soon, the moment he got hard. “P-Prestyyyy!”</p><p>“Well now you’re hard as a damn rock… you can’t run so fast,” Prestyn tormented him, running his thumb up the length. Making Parker twitch against him before stepping back with a triumphant grin on his handsome face.</p><p>“Last one to the slide… distracts that kid!” Parker teased, opening the door and led Prestyn out into the hall before bolting. Leaving the older boy to lock up the room. </p><p>Prestyn blinked at him and gasped, stepping forward then hesitated. “WA- PARKER!”</p><p>The Snake floor was soon met with the playful screams of teenage brothers as they raced for the elevator. They were pushing and shoving to be closest to the door when it opened on the roof, with the giant water slide waiting for them just a few feet away. Already a few boys were lining up. Not giving a damn, both Prestyn and Parker ran for it. Battling each other to get there first. Each accidentally pushing a couple of boys out of the way, as they rushed for the slide line up.</p><p>A boy with dark hair stopped them. Bryce Gheisar, rolling his eyes and grinning, put a hand to both their bare chests. “Ah-Ah. Line starts back there, pipsqueaks. First come, first slides,”</p><p>“Gheisar…” Prestyn muttered, looking up and down the shirtless teenager’s chest. Ignoring the way his cock twitched a little from the sexiness of the teenager. His six-pack was utterly stunning and chiselled, leading his eyes to the black shorts and those red boxer briefs peeking out from the waistband.</p><p>“Master Bate-rs,” Bryce returned the look, and bit his lip. Prestyn looked sexy without a shirt. His thin, toned body was a delicious olive shade, and the slight dent both boys had below their pecs didn’t distract from their sexy nature.</p><p>“How about a little race down the slides…?” Prestyn suggested, pointing at the side-by-side slides.</p><p>“You just want to get on the slide before the line,” Bryce said. Tempted by the idea of challenging Prestyn down.</p><p>“Maybe, maybe… but we could put a little wager on it.” Prestyn suggested, eyes peeking at the bulge growing a little in Bryce’s shorts.</p><p>Detecting the hint behind Prestyn’s tone, Bryce leaned in: “It better be your brother’s butt whenever I want it, or no deal, Prestyn!”</p><p>“No deal…” Parker commented with a giggle. “I’m going to the back of the line, buttmunches,”</p><p>Prestyn smirked. “You heard him… how about this: Winner gets Loser’s butt.”</p><p>“How long? How many times?” Bryce added some spice to the deal. Purring softly.</p><p>“What are you suggesting Gheisar…” Prestyn responded, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Bryce chuckled at him. His bulge had grown to full mast by now. Showing off through his black shorts as the sun bounced off the fabric. None of the others minded this hold up as long as they got to see that. “Bottom bitch. All summer. No complaints, and NO topping the winner. Just a bitch.”</p><p>“I can agree to that, but it has to be set-up in advance tho. No just coming up behind someone while they are on a date and slamming in.” Prestyn responded. “Do we have a deal, my future bottom bitch?”</p><p>“We get ONE slam in whenever free, then it’s pre-booked?” Bryce offered with a cute grin, tilting his head.</p><p>“One slam, but not in front of someone.” Prestyn added, putting his hand out.</p><p>Bryce took it and they shared a single shake. “Deal.”</p><p>Parker just rolled his eyes at his older brother, though he couldn’t blame him. Bryce Gheisar was hot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loser's Winnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sixteen-year-old Bryce Gheisar grinned widely at the crowd of young male actors and singers who parted to let the two teenagers make their way towards the slide. Both strutted up to the tubes, before climbing in and faced each other.</p><p>“You ready?” He asked. When Prestyn nodded, he turned back to the dark tube. Letting the sound of rushing water fill his ears. “Three… two… one… GO!”</p><p>They pushed off at once into the murky, wet depths of the water slide tubes and disappeared from view. Everyone on the roof leaned over the edge to watch as their shadows passed through the tunnels side by side. Neck a neck until they reached the two gigantic bowls of swirling water drawing them into the vortex. Then they were gone again, not to be seen until shot out into a small, heated pool at the base of the twin tubes. Prestyn came out first, followed by a howling Bryce.</p><p>“Oh come on!” Bryce groaned loudly, smacking his arm down on the water as he realised that he had lost and had accepted to give up his ass all summer long. Leaving Prestyn Bates’ ass completely off limits to him unless he could make a better deal. His brother was going to be giving him shit for weeks for this. </p><p>“I own you, Gheisar!” Prestyn shouted, brushing long streaks of hair from his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…” The sixteen-year-old Nickelodeon actor replied, running his hand through his wet slightly black curly hair.</p><p>“Parker will be so jealous… since you’re my bottom bitch, I think I’ll share you with him though,” The brunette pulled himself from the water, now with his red shorts clinging to his slim thighs and amazing little ass for Bryce to watch. The crack between those delicious cheeks made Bryce’s mouth water.</p><p>“You are only sharing me, if he’s taking my dick, dude. Sharing wasn’t a part of the agreement…” Bryce smirked, climbing out as well. Groaning internally at the loss of the beautiful looking ass in front of him.</p><p>Unable to stop himself, he reached out and gave it a firm squeeze.</p><p>“It wasn’t not part of the agreement. If squeezing apparently is allowed,” Prestyn growled, standing very close to Bryce. He was a slight bit taller than the boy, grinning down at him.</p><p>“Well we never said it wasn’t…” Bryce teased. “And you were the little tease, wiggling it in my direction…”</p><p>“I was just getting out of the pool,” Prestyn stepped away as Parker came shooting down the tube. “PARKER! I WON!”</p><p>“Cool, cool… I um… totally watched the race… I wasn’t chatting with Lonnie…” Parker giggled, struggling to keep his lie when Lonnie shot out of the tube next to him.</p><p>“UGH! You’re so lame! Oh and Gheisar, I’ll come see you later...” Prestyn ended up dragging Parker off so that they could find Colin. Now with Lonnie’s help. </p><p> This left Bryce stretching his muscular body and fussing with the dark tendrils of hair that insisted on falling over his eyes. Rolling his shoulders, Bryce started off in a random direction. Trying to ignore the thoughts about bottoming to a Bates brother. They were younger than him and too innocent to be tops, at least in his mind. A big, strong hunk was needed if they wanted a shot at his ass. Especially all summer. But being their top would be a dream come true. Young, slim, adorable. They’d be sexy making out.</p><p>At least it wasn’t Parker, that cute thing was born to be on cocks when he grows up, at least in Bryce’s mind.</p><p>“Wonder where Blake is…” Bryce wandered up to a black gate, beyond which was a childish waterpark complete with a giant bucket dumping gallons of water upon screaming younger boys.</p><p>“Chasing Dash and Jake.” A voice revealed, with Bryce turning around to find his The Astronauts co-star and one of his best friends in the entire world, Ben Daon.</p><p>“Ben!” Bryce picked him up in a tight cuddle. Pressing their bare chests together as he held tightly, nested into Ben’s neck. Ben wrapped his arms and legs around Bryce, supporting his body on the older boy. “Agh! I didn’t know if you were coming!”</p><p>“I know! My phone got busted!” Ben shouted, hugging tight before giggling a little. “Sooo I saw the end of your race…”</p><p>“You… don’t happen to know the prize of which, do you?” Bryce asked, hoping Ben wasn’t in on the summer of bottoming yet. The soaking wet boy groaned just thinking about it.</p><p>“Do you want me to know?” Ben giggled, moving closer into the hug with his best friend.</p><p>Bryce moaned softly feeling Ben’s growing issue against his own raging one. His voice lowered to a husky growl. Ben was starting to grind, and Bryces’ hands already were being attracted very slowly to cup that little butt. “Do I?”</p><p>“Do you?” Ben questioned, leaning up to look at the slightly older boy.</p><p>Closing the distance, Bryce pecked those cute lips. “Nah… I don’t think so,”</p><p>“Then I know nothing…” Ben giggled before simply cuddling in. Enjoying the comfort for a while as it had been far too long since he had seen Bryce and he wasn’t going to let an issue like Bryce being soaking wet, stop him from getting a cuddle. So content hugging Bryce that he didn’t notice the older boy carrying him to the giant bucket until suddenly they were hit by a torrent of water crashing down over them. “AAAAAAAAAGH!”</p><p>Bryce couldn’t help himself and cracked up laughing.</p><p>“I HATE… YOU!” Ben looked like a wet cat as he glared, clawing Bryce’s back.</p><p>“No you don’t…” Bryce grinned.</p><p>“Do too…” Ben hissed, then shook the water from his hair. Just in time for the bucket to unload again. “AAAAAAAAAAGH! BRYCE!!!”</p><p>“You should take off the shirt… it’s only going to keep getting drenched if you leave in on…” Bryce suggested, the sixteen-year-old very interested in seeing his friend shirtless again. Filming Ben skateboarding without a shirt on hadn’t been enough.</p><p>Ben glowered at him, climbing down before the bucket could splash him again. “No way! You just want to perv!”</p><p>A little giggling boy with mousy brown hair walked past them. Giving Ben a funny look before waving at the older one. “Hi Bryce!!!”</p><p>“Hi… Winslow,” Bryce’s head pushed down as a fresh bucketload dropped on his head. “Okay! Point taken, that’s getting annoyingly cold!”</p><p>A grumpy Ben took Bryce’s hand before dragging him away from the bucket before either of them could be hit by it again. He took him right through the gate and over to a small grassy area. The mini garden had a dirt path that led through twisting trees and tall bushes with pretty flowers of every colour. In the centre was a small log sunken into the ground in place of a bench. Ben dragged Bryce over to it and sat down with a huff. </p><p>Bryce, ever the sneaky romantic, flashed him a smile then held up a pink rose he’d snagged from a bush on the way through the lively path. Ben noticed the flower between his fingers then opened his mouth to bark at Bryce for a weak attempt at flirting. But his mouth closed with a sigh. Trying hard not to smile.</p><p>“You don’t play fair,” Ben took the flower. After a sniff, he melted a little into Bryce’s side. Allowing Bryce to tuck the flower into his messy chestnut hair just beneath a now soaked grey beanie.</p><p>“Neither do you, looking so cute… and this pink shirt? It suits you when it’s wet,” Bryce said, putting his hand to Ben’s firm chest and slowly rubbing his lightly defined body. </p><p>Flowing like water over the thin cracks and wrinkles in the fabric that clung so tightly to Ben’s gorgeous young form, Bryce's hand felt up everything he could reach. The younger boy moaned from the touch, turning his body towards Bryce so that gentle hand could travel over his body with ease. They’d been apart for so long they’d almost forgotten how good it felt to be touched.</p><p>Bryce’s fingers continued up along Ben’s lithe body, tracing upwards between the boy’s pecs then stopped when he reached the neckline to his shirt. The hand slipped up and curved around the left side of Ben’s neck. Resting under his jaw, with the thumb right up against his quivering adam’s apple. Bryce pulled him into another slow kiss. Ben leaned into those soft lips, encouraged by another hand touching him. Lower this time. Just resting on his outer thigh. </p><p>He too reached out, one hand nested on the back of Bryce’s head, the other resting high up on the boy’s thigh. The action pulled Bryce harder onto his lips, which parted to allow the boy’s tongue to probe Ben’s mouth. It did not push deep, but Ben could feel it run against his lips and tease the tip of his own.</p><p>“Mmm,” Ben moaned for him, feeding Bryce the soft sound as their lips rolled together passionately.</p><p>“God your so fucking cute, baby…” Bryce purred into the kiss, wanting to show his love just how much he had missed him.</p><p>Ben’s lip twitched. The fresh taste of Bryce on his lips, making him hungry for more. He couldn’t keep from stealing another kiss, just as Bryce’s hand pushed upwards along his thigh and slowly rubbed him; It drew close to his crotch, but deliberately avoided touching him there. Opting instead to peel off the wet shirt from Ben’s body, pulling upwards to reveal his pale, toned body. Ben lifted his arms and broke the kiss for Bryce to remove it, shimmering with a watery glaze that caught his muscles.</p><p>“Mmm, I’ve missed seeing this beautiful chest…” Bryce continued to purr, the sixteen-year-old bending down to begin planting soft kisses along it.</p><p>“Do you like it better now? I got a bit more muscle,” Ben moaned as Bryce’s lips touched his skin. </p><p>“Baby, you were hot as fuck the way I first saw you, and your hot as fuck the way you are now.” Bryce lightly growled, not liking Ben insulting himself.</p><p>Not when his boyfriend was utterly beautiful.</p><p>Their intimacy, however, was interrupted by a deep chuckle and amused voice commenting: “Now why don’t I get compliments like that? Am I not as hot as fuck anymore?”</p><p>The end of the sentence was met with the sound of someone’s arm being slapped.</p><p>“It’s not nice to watch…” Bryce groaned at whoever was watching them. He did not, however, stop massaging Ben’s toned body. Feeling the muscles tense up now that he knew of the eyes on their bodies. The Texan boy had been separated from Ben for too long to stop loving that cute Canadian boy for even a second. He would have continued kissing Ben if they’d just left.</p><p>“Oh you sweet little cutiepie, we didn’t come here to watch pups playing tonsil hockey! We just had the same location idea, it seems…”</p><p>“Pups?!” Ben squeaked. “We’re not pups! Who even are you!”</p><p>“Such cute pups!” A pair came close from the path, chuckling at the younger pair. </p><p>“How do they not know us? We’re still trending…” A higher voice added, coming from a blond hunk dressed in a similar pink shirt to Ben. He ran fingers through the short blond locks, brushing them from his eyes. Bryce looked him up and down curiously. Those bright pink lips caught his eye in particular. “Anyway! They should at least know me, pups used to love my Nickelodeon shows!”</p><p>The second figure elbowed him in the arm, a beaming grin on his handsome face. His hair was a bit longer than the blond, and a darker shade of brown. He was dressed in a loose white tank top that showed off a thick set of biceps and with holes wide enough the boys could see some of his firm pecs. As well as his hairy pits. “Owen, dude… your shows lasted one season. You’re the Nickelodeon curse,”</p><p>“Hey! I cameoed in Henry Danger too!” Owen pouted.</p><p>“The shit show full of racist jokes?” Bryce piped up, realising where he knew the blond hottie from now. </p><p>Owen Joyner had graced his television screen as Crispo Powers and Arc, both of which were younger days but no less sexy. He’d grown into his looks, though was still a tad lanky. The new stud beside him, however, was new to him.</p><p>“And Hey! Knight Squad had two seasons!” Owen pouting further.</p><p>“And a fart cave…” The brunette crossed his arms, then looked the boys up and down, smiling at them. “Sorry for the interruption, pups.”</p><p>He ignored the muttered comment from the blonde. “Only when Tenzing joined!” </p><p>Ben pouted at them. Wishing they would leave so he and Bryce could get a little more intimate beyond just touching each other. His hand was so close to the entrance of Bryce’s shorts he could almost feel that thick, Texan cock. “One: We’re not puppies. Two: Why are you interrupting us? We’re getting busyyyy!”</p><p>“One… you totally are pups.” The brunette smirked. “Secondly, we were coming for a little ‘private’ time ourselves, until we heard you cubs and this thing here couldn’t help himself from commenting on your adorable flirting attempts…”</p><p>“This is kind of like our honeymoon, right, Charlie?” Owen cooed at the brunette. Flashing a ring to the younger boys, who gasped.</p><p>“Are we just telling everyone now?” Charlie chuckled, smacking his husband’s arm. </p><p>“You married me. You deal with me. Even if you were drunker than Maddi,” Stuffing his hands back in his pockets, wearing a proud grin knowing Charlie Gillespie was stuck with him. One look to Bryce and Ben had him giggling to himself in their awe. </p><p>“Still can’t believe Jeremy actually allowed us to do it! Fucker even signed as witness…” Charlie groaned teasingly, before turning his attention to the younger pair. “Sooo you puppies were getting busy, huh? The brunette’s the bottom, ain’t he?”</p><p>“No-!”</p><p>“Yes…” Bryce flashed Ben a grin. His hand suddenly pushed between Ben’s legs and gave his cock a squeeze, making Ben cry out with a deep moan. Bryce’s hand rolled the boy’s balls around in his palm, squeezing them tightly. Those sweet sounds were music to his ears after so long. “But I think this puppy needs a turn on my ass sometime this summer!”</p><p>“So is Owen.” Charlie revealed with a smirk, reaching over to give the blonde’s ass a firm squeeze.</p><p>Owen bit his lip. Better at holding back his moans, though the sound was there. “Ch-Charlie… l-let’s go find another spot,”</p><p>“Why? Four hot dudes in privacy?” Bryce snickered at them, puffing his chest out a bit. “Could be hot. Right, Ben?”</p><p>He squeezed the younger, cute boy’s balls when asking him.</p><p>Charlie smirked. “We could give these pups some lessons… hands-on if they like.”</p><p>“Blowjob for the both of us?” Owen preened, giving the boys a dirty look as he licked those lush lips.</p><p>“Think the pups can handle it?” Charlie teased, winking at Owen before smirking at the younger boys.</p><p>A shrugging Bryce pulled away from Ben’s crotch and made his way to Charlie. Extending a hand out, he grabbed the older man by the dick and squeezed. Measuring it with his hand, testing the weight and thickness of what they were offering up. Once done there, his nimble arm shot out and grabbed Owen, too. Impressed to find the bottom carrying a bigger weight in the front to his top husband. Bryce grabbed Charlie again with his free hand and weighed both cocks. Stroking them softly as he considered them.</p><p>“Mmm… Ben’s better with bigger dicks. I’ll suck Charlie,” He decided, before kneeling in front of the brunette stud. Whom quickly crossed his arms in an X before lifting off his tank to reveal a ripped, tan chest with impeccable muscles. A slim treasure trail led Bryce’s finger down to the waistline of his jeans. Teasing the tan line he found. “I’m Bryce, by the way. A Disney boy. And Nickelodeon's newest star,” </p><p>The grin he flashed at Owen was so incredibly cocky that Owen growled.</p><p>“And unlike someone, I hope to be around for more than just one season…” Bryce teased, as his hands explored Charlie’s chest a little more. Teasing the man by not rushing to the goods.</p><p>Ben slowly pulled himself off the stump. Not entirely defeated. It had been a long time since he was side by side with Bryce like this. He was not as slow paced as the Gheisar boy, and used his lips to tease Owen’s dick through his blue shorts. Both hands rubbing his hairy legs while kissing along the meaty length of that dick. “Do you want me to play ‘tonsil hockey’ with your dick? ‘Cause gawd is it big!”</p><p>“Give it everything you want, cub…” Owen purred down at the cute fifteen-year-old brunette.</p><p>Both the boys continued to tease the older boys with lips and fingers. Ben kissed Owen’s balls when he found them, and focused on the twin orbs. Bryce traced his finger around the outline of Charlie’s throbbing meat. Purring as it twitched.</p><p>Charlie moaned huskily. The canadian hunk gave an involuntary thrust as Bryce almost touched him, and his fists clenched. Holding back from just pulling it out and shoving down the smartass’ throat. After all, Bryce was making him harder than steel. Owen seemed to be in a similar state, though his submissive moans shone through.</p><p>“Now this is an epic honeymoon gift…” Owen grinned, resting a hand on the teen below.</p><p>Ben giggled being thought of as a gift. To reward Owen and to a degree Charlie, he and Bryce finally lowered their pants down under their cocks. Letting each fall out to slap them in the face with their meats; Owen’s was thick and neatly trimmed, with a fine scent to his cock. Its thick tip twitched up against Ben’s eye, and his balls radiated heat. Charlie’s was slimmer but had a longer length to it, with more veins running down the shaft to his slim, dark brown tip. His messy bush was home to an alluring musk that when Bryce inhaled it, he let out a deep groan of passion.</p><p>“Uuungh, fuck I haven’t smelled a cock like this in weeks,” Bryce moaned, licking up to meet Charlie’s tip. Bouncing it off his tongue with a slutty smile.</p><p>“Damn boy, you sure you're not a bottom, too?” Charlie grunted out, the twenty-two year old man fighting a moan from the slutty looks he was getting from the sixteen-year-old.</p><p>Bryce worked Charlie’s base with his hands, bathing its tip with his tongue. A slow moan leaving his dark pink lips as the taste filled his young mouth. “Mmmph, fuck it’s so good… I only bottom when a cock’s worth it…”</p><p>“Mm, bet your ass is fucking tight then…” Charlie purred out lustfully, his voice deep.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll let you feel it sometime,” Bryce licked down to Charlie’s balls. His eyes shifted to Ben. He too was at Owen’s balls, bobbing and sucking on those full, juicy orbs and lashing at them with his long tongue. Making the blond pant and groan, tugging at Ben’s hair in a battle to keep his composure as the cute boy tormented him sexually.</p><p>“Oh, I’m planning on doing more than just feeling…” Charlie responded, the lust flowing from his words.</p><p>“They’re so sexy…” Owen whined, pulling Ben from his balls. Making the boy get back to work on his tip, using that little tongue. Both of Ben’s hands wrapped around Owen’s dick and squeezed while stroking it. Milking the big, sexy dick. Owen twitched, dripping precum for Ben to promptly swallow. “Ungh… fuck, that’s enough! I want you to suck it!”</p><p>“Really? Wanna force this sexy massive cock down my throat?” Ben giggled, as he stroked the length of the blonde’s large cock.</p><p>Charlie tugged at Bryce’s hair as his husband asked. He too was getting overwhelmed by the tongue sliding around his tip and was ready to go onwards. “Yeah… I’m fucking ready,”</p><p>“Mmm, ready to nut?” Bryce purred, poking his tongue out at the pre-leaking mushroom tip.</p><p>“Hell no! I’m just ready to fuck that throat,” Charlie growled, trying to force his cock into those sweet lips. It wasn’t going to cum yet, but he could feel the heat in his balls as Bryce leaned in and sucked on them. He would be soon if this boy didn’t stop teasing his dick.</p><p>“What do you think Benny, shall we suck them?” Bryce questioned, winking at his boyfriend.</p><p>Ben took a long lick up either side of Owen’s dick. Badly wanting the monster and the first feed of cum he’d tasted in weeks. However, he looked at Bryce when his tongue left the thickness. “Code teal?”</p><p>“Code teal.” Bryce smirked. He swiftly gave Charlie’s balls a squeeze. The sensation forced him to let go of his hair, allowing Bryce to bolt from the garden. “SEE YA, SUCKERS!”</p><p>Ben, having done the same, caught up behind him. “TO THE BUCKET!”</p><p>“NGH! Little prick… what bucket are they on about?” Owen whined, nursing his balls. Squeezed them blueballed. They were not happy.</p><p>“Cheeky fucking pups…” Charlie hissed, watching the teenager’s running away from them. The man shaking his head a little in amusement, they had been played.</p><p>“Booboo would like them,” Owen said, his voice a hesitant soft tone. “Cute, cheeky teenagers teasing cocks then running off.”</p><p>Bryce and Ben, grinning broadly, slipped free of the garden and out into the kids water park. Ben, however, thought that in the heat and water he could use a pair of shorts so dragged Bryce back to the resort and into the lobby. In their hurry, they almost crashed into Colin Ford. They narrowly avoided him and the sleeping Gavin clinging to his back like a baby koala. Then were back on their merry way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Starting Early</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While he loved his little mini-me from Daybreak, Colin Ford was groaning heavily about having to share a room with him for the entire summer. Having a twelve-year-old in his room was going to put a massive damper on his plans to get numerous boys into his sheets and on his cock. Already he had the little blond falling asleep on his back as he piggybacked him down the hallway to the lobby. </p><p>“Hey, bud? Don’t fall asleep or you’ll slip, yeah?” He called up and got a murmured ‘yeah, yeah’ before Gavin’s hold slipped. </p><p>Groaning, Colin continued on the path. Narrowly avoiding being run over by two boys running through the lobby soaking wet. Disgruntled by the soaking wet boy’s successful yet accidental hit and run, Colin moved on. He had to go back down the stairs to the carpark so he could grab the luggage he’d forgotten in his hurry to avoid Gavin in the first place. </p><p>Sharing a room with Mateus would have been a breeze. They were both adults. Had the bodies of stunning gods and the charm to pull almost any boy staying at the resort. Hell, they would have had many-a-nights pounding ass together.  Colin had already pounded two of them on the boat over here. Mateus would only help pull more in for them to double team. Sure that meant there would be plenty of boys passing out under two sexy beasts but they could work around that,</p><p>But now… it was the sleepy little Gavin on his back, and Mateus got to kick it up in his own private room on the floor above them. Since Mateus had refused to share with some random kid. Unaware of Colin’s knowledge, Mateus’s wish hadn’t gone well and he had indeed ended up with a random kid.</p><p>“This is going to be so epic! Sharing with my big me!” Gavin mumbled into the back of the older boy.</p><p>Colin hiked Gavin higher up and leaned over to keep the boy on his back. Holding Gavin up but that tiny soft boy butt. Fingers resting his along the crack without meaning to. It was, however, just the best place for Colin to keep his grip so Gavin didn’t go falling off. “Yeah, buddy… You know you’ve got to carry your own luggage, right? I can’t carry you, mine, and your stuff!”</p><p>“But you’re buff! You can do it! You’re super strong!” Gavin pouted.</p><p>“AHA!” Colin pushed Gavin up by the butt. “You ARE awake!”</p><p>Gavin blushed and buried himself into the nape of Colin’s neck. “Nooooo me asleep!”</p><p>Sighing, the man carried on to the jeeps. He had to set Gavin down so open it up and pull out his luggage before entrusting Gavin with the keys to go get his stuff from the other. The little blond started at him for a moment. Colin’s tank top showed off his grapefruit-thick biceps and he was just watching them flex in sheer boyish awe. The boy blushed a little and looked away, when Colin gave him a confused look.</p><p>“Gonna get my stuff,” Gavin waddled away to open the jeep.</p><p>“Good boy.” Colin grinned at him.</p><p>When Gavin returned he had two suitcases, a large backpack and another bag strapped to each case. A lot of luggage for a little boy, but with how messy, wet and clumsy boys could be, it was no surprise to Colin. Though Gavin needed a hand getting all of it up the stairs since even with his ripped young chest it was a heavy load to get up there. When they finally got up there, Gavin was only carrying his backpack, leaving Colin with four suitcases and an extra bag to carry by himself. </p><p>Something that had the twenty-four year old muttering about ‘not having kids’.</p><p>At least it showed off his muscles perfectly and got a good sweat going. Making the tank top cling to Colin’s chest and define the muscles underneath for Gavin to giggle and poke. Colin had been working on his body for a few months now and the payoff was delicious.</p><p>“Enjoying… yourself…?” Colin breathed.</p><p>“I preferred being on your back…” Gavin shrugged, with a giggle.</p><p>“Not happening,” The man grunted, then moved past the boy. Irritated that he was still carrying everything. </p><p>“Oh, sir! You didn’t need to trouble yourself; The staff was to bring up all luggage remaining,” The reception lady informed him. A little late, mind you. This made the already unnecessary walk back up to his room all the more irritating. At least Gavin’s cute humming of a tune passed the time decently	well.</p><p>Back in the room, Colin was relieved to finally drop the weights from his tired arms. Gavin had peppered him with compliments the entire way, telling the man how thick his arms were, so it should be no trouble to take a few bags - making sure each time to note that he was simply too small to help. There was little to no arguing with Gavin. Not only was he downright adorable in the first place, but the cheeky boy always had some form of excuse to get him out of doing things he didn’t want.</p><p>Gavin threw himself on the window-side bed, despite the fact Colin had already claimed that bed when they first entered the room. Propping his face up on both hands, elbows pressed on the bed, he stared out the window. Beyond the freshly polished glass he could see, reaching high into the air, a set of red and gold tracks, supported by tall black beams. Gavin beamed at it, calling Colin over to take a look. Thus, Colin flopped down on the bed right beside Gavin. Laying identically to him as they stared out the window.</p><p>“There’s a rollercoaster?” He murmured.</p><p>“I guess so. It looks… scary,” Gavin whispered, wiggling as an impatient boy does. He turned to face Colin, grinning: “I wanna try it!”</p><p>“You think I don’t? We can try it tomorrow, Gav. Oh, and there’s the kids pool, you’ll love that. Or I could take you to the big water park, if you wanted,” Colin offered, nudging the small blond boy. Gavin began to giggle and try pushing his elbow away, so Colin reached over and poked the boy’s side. </p><p>Giggling, Gavin swatted the hand away only for it to return to his side prodding wherever he could reach. Colin attacked the little body with pokes and prods, pressing his fingers into Gavin’s hips or his slim tummy. Getting the neck whenever the hands guarded low. A tickling attack that Gavin was ill prepared to guard against. This went on for some time before Colin was on top of the smaller boy tickling every inch of him. Shouting something about revenge.</p><p>As this went on, Colin was entirely unaware of himself. Focused on tickling the smaller boy so deeply that he was grinding down on Gavin’s thigh without a clue. Pushing his member against the silky skin, feeling it kick and squirm against him in Gavin’s futile attempts to escape the tickle attack.</p><p>“C-C-COLIN STOP!” Gavin’s tired voice cried.</p><p>“I can’t! I think the tickle button is stuck!” A menacingly playful grin stretched across Colin’s face as the buff stud tortured Gavin. Making the little boy squeal. “M-Must keep tickling….”</p><p>“PLEASEEEE!” The boy tried, “I’m go-go-gonna peeee!”</p><p>“Well you know the password…” Colin teased. “You know I can’t stop with the password…”</p><p>“What password!” Came the annoyed shriek below him.</p><p>“That’s not correct,” The twenty-four year old smirked as he continued tickling, torturing the boy half his age.</p><p>Gavin pushed and prodded at the fingers that wriggled all over his skin. Colin had peeled up his shirt to get better action on Gavin’s silky skin. “I-is it- H-HAHA! Is is fuck you!?”</p><p>Colin smirked and pecked the boy on the forehead while stopping his tickling. Pulling his hands out from underneath the younger boy’s shirt.</p><p>Ever the sore loser, the whining blond sat up and grumbled. “Colin? Fuck youuu!”</p><p>“Maybe when you're older…” Colin chuckled.</p><p>“Huh?” Gavin pushed himself off the bed, then went up to the balcony. He peered over it - as many others staying the summer did - and looked at the ground below. A small theme park, but with plentiful rides to enjoy. Not many food stands, however, as much of the food served on the island was all in the resort dining room.</p><p>“Will you be okay in here, kid? Gonna go catch up with a buddy for some R&amp;R. Maybe see some sights,” Colin asked, pulling on a set of flip flops.</p><p>“Yeah! I have the television and ROOM SERVICE!” Gavin grinned widely, flinging himself back into the pillows. Thankfully this was an all expenses paid trip. So all Colin warned Gavin about was getting a chubby belly. </p><p>When he closed the door behind him, Colin let out a deep sigh of relief. He could explore around a bit, see what the island really had to offer, see some friends. And, should he be lucky, maybe find a new hole to pound before going back to Gavin. Building up a good list of cock hungry sluts could go well for him, getting a few that he could go out and pound without trouble. Having Gavin around will be a pain, yes, but one Colin would work around over the next Summer.</p><p>He went down the hallway and stepped into the elevator with no real plans on where to go. So distracted by his own thoughts that Colin paid no mind to the younger boy standing there leaning against the rail texting on his phone. Nor did he notice Colin too much yet. </p><p>The metal doors closed, sealing them in the metal box.</p><p>Colin rested one hand on the silvery rail, leaning slightly to the right. All weight shifted to one side. His body was turned very slightly to the left so he was not completely side-on to the other boy. Showing off how built his body was - thick biceps and a broad chest hidden only by his tank top. Showing off his toned waist and ripped chest. Colin hummed as the elevator moved down to the first boy’s floor before his own. </p><p>He didn’t notice the boy’s phone tilt upwards to capture a picture of his sexy body. Leading up his exposed calfs, over Colin’s black shorts and broad chest. Only stopping when it got all of him in frame. Stopped, but still took the photo and sent it off to some boys. Scouting for hot guys.</p><p>“Colin?!”</p><p>Looking over, Colin lifted an eyebrow. The boy certainly grew up fast. “Oakes freakin’ Fegley? How’s it doing, Fegster?”</p><p>“Yeah, good man… you’re looking BUFF bruh!” Oakes wolf-whistled, grinning when Colin raised an arm and flexed his biceps for the boy.</p><p>“Lots of workin’ out after filming your movie and Daybreak,'' Colin lowered his arms. They looked almost just as thick even without flexing. Oakes knew the boys on his phone were going to enjoy this. “You shot up fast, too. How old are you now?”</p><p>“I’m sixteen,” Oakes grinned. He had grown a good deal since Colin last saw him. His looks had matured, especially with the messy haircut and more defined features. “You did get an invite to my party… numerous ones” </p><p>“Shiiiiit dude, sorry!” Colin rubbed the back of his head. He was going to explain when the elevator opened its metal jaws. “Your stop?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so. Wanna come with? Just hanging with some buds of mine, and you do owe me for missing my sixteenth,” Oakes asked, flashing a wicked grin to the older man.</p><p>“Uh, yeah sure. I didn’t have anything in mind…” Colin shrugged.</p><p>Oakes led him down the hall of the third floor, until they reached room four. He opened the door, stepped in and held it open for Colin to enter the room to the sound of chuckles and soft teenage moans. When they stepped around the corner to see the beds, there were three teenagers. Two up on one laughing their asses off, and another who Colin recognised humping the bed making fake moans. A phone laid on the bed with Colin’s sneaky photo on it, giving him material to pretend fucking, or getting fucked by. </p><p>“You know, Isaac, if you were in bed with me you’d have your legs in the air. Don’t like face down unless I’m feeling rough,” Colin leaned on the wall, watching as a shocked Isaac Kragten jumped to compose himself and tuck his shirt over a tent that showed off nicely in his skinny jeans. Oakes snickered at the blush on Isaac’s handsome face. Colin chuckled at the teen as he looked over Isaac’s older frame. “He’s freaking shot up, too… in all sections.”</p><p>“I… didn’t expect you here. Unannounced,” Isaac hissed, tilting his head to look at Oakes. A smile on his face, with bared teeth.</p><p>“I warned you! What do you call that picture?” Oakes snapped at him, walking into the resort room.</p><p>“A picture of a buff fuck?” Noah Jupe commented from his spot on one of the beds, grinning cheekily as he teased his friend.</p><p>“A god walking earth?” Roman Griffin Davis sat beside Noah, giving him a nudge. His cheeks were pink now that he could gaze upon the god standing there watching them.</p><p>“My next stud snuck!” Isaac added with his own chuckle. Blushing a little when Colin raised an eyebrow at him, cockally.</p><p>“You boys like these, huh?” Colin raised one arm and curled the bicep, showing off his ripped muscles for the four moaning boys. Even as Noah and Oakes tried to bite back their appreciation for his muscles. After putting the hand back to his hip, Colin let out a hearty laugh. “Oakes was bad enough before I had these guns. Wouldn’t surprise me if he had a map of my bod by now,”</p><p>With a cheeky look at Oakes, Roman grinned and jumped off of the bed, running to one of the closets, which belonged to Oakes. The younger boy opening the door to reveal an already hung picture of Colin, shirtless. “Like this?”</p><p>Oakes’ hands shot out but he was too late to stop him. “ROMAN!!! Noah!? Why’d you show him that!?”</p><p>“In hopes he will take his shirt off and give you a less stained and crusty picture?” Noah suggested.</p><p>Oakes hissed, but Colin put a hand to his shoulder. Almost on instinct, Oakes let the weight on him push him down to his knees. The other boys cooed and got closed to watch as Colin put Oakes in his place. Looming over the sexy chestnut-haired boy, who started up at him, biting those soft pink lips of his. Colin just played with Oakes’ hair. “He knows he doesn’t get pictures like that for free. Don’t you, Oakes?”</p><p>“C-Colin?” Oakes blushed, not having been treated like this in years. Not since his last time with the stud in front of him.</p><p>“You remember what I taught you?” Colin asked, pushing the head into his crotch. Letting Oakes smell his musk through the black shorts as his cock rubbed on that handsome young face. “I’ll give you a better picture than that if you remember all your lessons, right in front of your friends,”</p><p>“Oh god…” Oakes moaned, breathing in the Ford musk. His addiction to it returning quickly.</p><p>Isaac openly moaned watching Oakes hogging all that cock. “Can I get some of that?”</p><p>“Mmm, no… Oakes’ turn. You want your toy to yourself, sexy?” Colin thumbed his waistband, peeling it open then running the rim. Teasing them all, and letting out a stronger hint of his musk. The smell of sweat and cum pooled out in tendrils that found Oakes’ button nose and infected him with lust.</p><p>“S-Show me if it’s grown…” Oakes huskily ordered.</p><p>“Oooh, making demands now!” The older hunk was impressed. Young Oakes was snarky, sure, but he was submissive at the end of the day. Rewarding the mature teenager, Colin pulled his shorts down under his dick. Letting the weight spring free, coming down like a hammer on Oakes’ face. The shorts did a nice job at hiding an eight-inch monster, surprising the boys and making each of them moan despite themselves.</p><p>“Fuckkkkkk!” Isaak wolf-whistled. </p><p>His wolf whistle was joined by Noah, who added: “Damn, Colin!”</p><p>“You like that, boys? It’s gotten thicker for your little mouth, Oakes,” He teased them, grinding it down against Oakes’ face. Suddenly there was a tongue lapping at the base of his cock and brushing gently his furry sack. The sexy stud let out a guttural moan, allowing Oakes’ tongue to explore up and down the length of his dick happily.</p><p>“He never did that to me!” Roman muttered with a pout, as he watched Oakes lapping away.</p><p>Colin looked up, grinning. He pulled his cock away from Oakes, then dropped it back onto that sexy face with a thud. “Because you’re not as massive as me. Oakes, want to suck this big dick? I don’t think this will fit in that tight throat anymore,”</p><p>“It will fit!” Oakes hissed determinedly. Ignoring the fact he was doing this in front of his friends. </p><p>But when that thick rod was prodding at his lips, he swallowed nervously. Nevertheless, Oakes parted his lips. Permitting it to push into his lips. At first it only pressed not an inch into his mouth, letting Oakes lap at his tip and run the length of Colin’s slit. But slowly Oakes pushed himself down, opening wider to accommodate its massive thickness in his teenage mouth. Rolling his tongue around it. Every swish of his warm, wet muscle made Colin twitch hard and for a warm pulse to run from the base of his dick down to its tip; The other boys watched this with a moan from each of their lips. Oakes would have moaned feeling that warm pulse had Colin’s monster not been pushing into his mouth. He pulled back and forth on its tip, sucking it with his slutty mouth. Glazing it with his spit then washing it with his tongue. Oakes knew the skill well. He could tease any cock and make even dominant tops like Colin Ford moan deeply in sheer pleasure.</p><p>“Remove your shirt Colin! Let us see that ripped body as he sucks!” Isaac called out.</p><p>“Ye-yes, please do!” Roman agreed, moaning softly. His shorts were heavy and tight, as were Noah and Isaac’s pants.</p><p>Grabbing the hem of his tank tip, Colin peeled it off his body. Slightly shimmering with a very thin layer of sweat, his perfectly sculpted body was a marvel for the boys to behold. Such strong biceps and toned pecs with his darkish pink nipples. Thinner at the hips, leading down to a somewhat full butt they all knew would be toned. Oakes traced his finger through Colin’s treasure trail, following the path down to his balls, where Oakes’ hand cupped the full orbs as he sucked away at the cock.</p><p>“Damnnnn…” Roman moaned, the thirteen-year-old in share awe of the twenty-four year old man’s body. “He sooo puts you to shame Isaac!”</p><p>Isaac looked over to Roman. He wanted badly to argue, but after seeing that body, even he was drooling. “S-shut up… you’re the one whose hard as a rock! I-I’m still soft!” </p><p>Oakes snorted. Even while taking Colin deeper into his mouth, busy playing with those heavy balls and pumping the base of his shaft, he knew Isaac would be harder than all of them. Rather than argue, he weighed Colin’s balls in his palm. Heavy, hot, full of cum just for him. The shaft throbbed hard between his fingers. He could feel how desperate that monster cock was.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, I’m hard! Look at that… Colin’s fucking hot!” Roman admitted, groping his young cock through his shorts. “And cut the bull, you and Noah are rocking rock hardies!”</p><p>“When did I deny it?” Noah leaned back on the bed, propped up on an elbow. Not hiding it as he rubbed his crotch, palming over the length of his dick.</p><p>Grunting, Isaac turned back to watch. But he too couldn’t stop himself from beginning to palm his dick and moaning husky sounds. Watching the hung cock disappearing down Oakes’ throat. He wondered if it was going to bulge.</p><p>“Since you dorks are enjoying the show, why don’t you give me one? Whip ‘em out boys!” Colin ordered huskily, smirking.</p><p>Oakes, ahead of the game, had already whipped his dick out. Letting it hang out of his shorts, dripping precum on the carpet since both his hands were busy on Colin’s dick. Ignoring his six and a half inch dick. Noah wasn’t far behind as he quickly ripped off his belt. The metal clicked as he hastily lowered his jeans down, wiggling out of them until they rested underneath his smooth Brittish ass. Leaving his six-incher out against his waist, resting in his curly pubes. </p><p>“Come on you two, dicks out…” Colin growled, eyes focused on the youngest boy in the room.</p><p>A blushing Roman took longer as he fidgeted with his shorts. But eventually they came down, too, and his five inch cock was throbbing in his hand for Colin to coo at. In that time Isaac had pulled out his cock. Impressive to say the least. Roughly seven inches, with a thick girth and bulbous tip. He was, to their shock, smooth. </p><p>“You shave?” Noah snorted, looking over at the slightly older boy.</p><p>“I’m a dancer… I have to,” Isaac snapped at him.</p><p>“Stop arguing,” Colin told them. He looked down at Oakes with a wide grin, “Show them what you can do!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tempting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking over at his now openly jerking it friends, Oakes Fegley grinned widely before returning to the task at hand. The boy loved that he had gotten his brother to share a room with his old Timmy Failure co-star Santiago, rather than with him. Noah was going to be a far better roommate and wouldn’t be a massive cock like like Winslow would have been.</p><p>Colin let out a deep, husky groan as Oakes’ warm lips wrapped back around his dick and pushed down slowly on his girth. Easing himself down, letting the tip pass the entrance to his throat and kept going. Oakes had to grab Colin’s tight ass cheeks and pull himself closer, feeling a muffled gag in his throat. But through determination and skill, he continued down its length. His eyes may be rolling back in his skull, but that cock would get down his throat one way or another. </p><p>The other boys could see it show in Oakes’ tunnel. Bulging out with Colin’s massive size. Roman put a hand to his own throat and gulped, wondering how a cock like that would feel stretching him out. However, it made his hand pump his five inches faster. </p><p>“Like that, kid?” Colin chuckled, watching Roman’s hand move. “Bet you wish you could learn how to suck a beast like this? Maybe Oakes will teach you this summer!”</p><p>“C-can I please suck you?” Roman moaned, watching Oakes sucking it posessively. Almost all of that monster down his throat, disappearing and reappearing as he went back and forth on it. Using his tongue to nurse it. Roman jerked off just watching, feeling jealousy bubble up inside his chest.</p><p>Colin simply smirked, reaching down to grab Oakes hair and beginning to face fuck the boy. Making sure the thirteen-year-old watches him use Oakes’s mouth for a short while.</p><p>“Ghk… Ghak! G-ghhhk… Mm,” Oakes gagged and moaned, drooling copiously around Colin’s big dick. Helpless to stop him as the cock fucked his throat, forcing itself down to the balls. He could feel them hitting his chin, and the hairy bush shove into his nose. Feeding him waves of that thick, hunky musk that made him go crazy for cock. Oakes’ fingers gripped Colin’s ass hard and pulled himself down, helping to fuck himself on the rod. “GHK!”</p><p>“Mmm, fuck that Fegley mouth!” Noah called out, using a more gentle, lazier pace while stroking to the view.</p><p>“Mm, I’ll wreck him for you guys,” Colin teased, slamming down that throat. Choking Oakes on his thick length as it shoved balls deep. “This throat will only fit big dicks,”</p><p>“Mmm, if you use that mouth up… he can’t protest as we fuck that ass all night…” Isaac teased, giving his balls a few squeezes to enhance his pleasure.</p><p>Colin snickered, tugging on Oakes’ hair. The boy wasn’t even trying to pull away from his dick, in fact it seemed like he was forcing himself down harder upon it. “Fucking on night one? Damn you kinky brats are fast… I’m stuck with a little kid all summer. So expect me down here a LOT using each of you as toys,”</p><p>“You’re welcome in my room any night… my roomie would love you to!” Roman called out, despite only being a year older then the little kid that Colin was whining about. Turning slightly, he wiggled his young butt at the muscular adult man. “You can use this any time…”</p><p>A smirk came to the man’s face. He was already finding a good list of young sluts after some dick. Licking his lips, Colin pushed down deep into Oakes and held him there. Then barked his command: “Roll over, let Noah and Isaac finger that ass! And tell me your roomie’s name.”</p><p>“It’s L-Luke, Colin… Luke Rossier…” Roman responded, his mind wondering how hot it would be to watch Colin fuck his roomie</p><p>“That cute kid from IT? Fuuuuck, expect me over tonight,” Colin let out a deep growl, then proceeded to pull Oakes off his dick. Letting him get some air. “Now… why aren’t you two fingering Roman’s ass?”</p><p>“The show was too good to miss.” Isaac responded with a grin. However, when Colin growled the three got to action.</p><p>Roman rolled over, peering over his shoulder to watch. Noah and Isaac got down behind him and peeled down the rest of his shorts before Isaac spread that tiny butt with two fingers. Noah closed the distance and took a long, wet lick up that silky smooth crack. Getting it wet for them both before they started to rub around the ring and prod it with their fingers.</p><p>“Mm, so small,” Colin grunted, fucking Oakes’ face. </p><p>“L-Like my butt, Colin?” Roman moaned out, pushing his ass back to get more of Noah and Isaac’s attention.</p><p>“If I wasn’t fucking Oakes’ throat, I’d be splitting you in half,” Colin said, feeling Oakes jealously lick at his meat. He chuckled at him. </p><p>Isaac grinned, pushing his finger down to the knuckle. At first Roman squealed and flailed his legs as he felt the digit sink into him. When Noah’s finger joined it, they were drawing out a long moan from the boy.</p><p>“Dammmm Roman, your fucking tight. Are you a virgin or something?” Noah teased, pushing his finger deeper into the boy.</p><p>“Y-yo-you know I’m not!” Roman gasped feeling the fingers brush against his prostate. </p><p>“How can I forget… I took it…” Noah chuckled. “Before Oakesy got seconds.”</p><p>Oakes at last forced himself off Colin’s dick, spitting the length out. “What? No! I got him first, then you fucked him!”</p><p>“Nah, I got him first and third… while you had some solo shots. I fucked him on your pile of clothes.” Noah chuckled. Swirling his finger around inside the boy, while Isaac slowly pushed in and out. “It was kinky as fuck, doing it and knowing we could be caught.”</p><p>“Sh...shut uuuup!” Roman moaned at them, pushing his wiggly butt back. He wanted Noah focusing on his ass, not arguing with Oakes.</p><p>“He’s right,” Colin smirked, running his cock along Oakes’ lips. “Get back on this dick,”</p><p>Oakes’ warm lips opened again and he swallowed down Colin’s thick monster. Letting the rod slide into his mouth and glide down its tight tunnel, pushed down slowly by the older hunk. He was so strong, it would be useless to fight back against him. Not that Oakes had the foggiest intention to fight Colin feeding him a delicious dick like this. The only caveat was not being able to turn back and watch as Noah slowly felt around inside Roman’s ass, easing his finger down the slope of that cute butt and into his hole. Or Isaac pistoning in and out at a furious pace. Finger fucking Roman’s little ass. All Oakes could hear above his own wet sucking was Roman’s moans and Isaac’s fist hitting that soft butt.</p><p>Colin was in the right place to see it all. The cute boy bobbing on his dick, swiftly going down his shaft so that his plump lips kissed his base then pulled off to make out with his tip. Rolling that little talented tongue around the sensitive cap. One glance away from him showed off a little blondie butt sticking up in the air as three fingers fucked its pink hole. Noah’s snaking in, Isaac’s pounding away. He could just go over there and ram into it whenever he liked. Really, all of these holes were up for grabs. Noah against the wall, Isaac fucked into the bed he was just humping, Oakes right there on the floor, and Roman bent over the bed. But they didn’t have the time.</p><p>A look at his watch told Colin he had maybe twenty minutes with these boys before everyone staying at the resort was expected outside at the pavilion so they could be updated on resort rules, directions, activities for the summer and safety instructions. The pavilion was a metal and glass semi-dome a few feet down from the front entrance and seated at least a hundred, and was held mostly for big meetings or the rumored picnic or two.</p><p>“Roman, roll over. Noah, suck his dick and he can suck yours,” Colin commanded the teenages. He was taken aback to see how quickly they reacted, with Isaac and Noah pulling back so Roman was able to lazily roll onto his back before Noah straddled him. Rubbing his six inch cock all over that cute little face as Roman, in a daze, tried to capture it in his mouth. Noah was not so put off, as he grabbed Roman’s dick and quickly gulped it down. His dangle earring bobbed as he did. “Fuuuuck, that’s a good boy… Isaac, keep fingering that hole, too. Mmm, Oakes watch the teeth,”</p><p>“I wanhab wabch,” Oakes said around Colin’s dick, before sucking it and stroking with one hand.</p><p>To understand a lick of what the boy said, Colin finally pulled Oakes off.</p><p>“I said,” He wiped the spit from his chin, “I wanna watch!”</p><p>“Who said you were allowed to…?” Colin smirked. “You’re meant to be sucking my cock like a good little Fegley.”</p><p>“Please?” Oakes asked, running his tongue up the side. Peering back as he did so to watch as Roman sucked on Noah, and Noah’s tongue was making that little cock throb by swirling his tongue around it. Barely brushing the sides of Roman’s tip. Oakes just moaned.</p><p>“We could just turn to the side? Or does my cocksucker have something else in mind?” Colin asked, an eyebrow raised high.</p><p>Oakes shrugged lazily, worshipping Colin’s cock. So thick and warm in his small, teenage fingers. “I dunno… I want your dick, but I gotta watch this, too,”</p><p>“We could sixty-nine as well? Except I won’t be sucking your dick… Haven’t seen that twinky ass in a while and fuuuuck is it looking sexier than ever,” Colin purred, with the hunk biting his lip as he leaned over to admire that round behind Oakes had. The cheeky teenager grinned and gave it a wiggle just to turn him on. “Mmm, definitely need to get that sexy thing back in my life…”</p><p>“Why not just fuck it?” Oakes suggested.</p><p>“Not in front of these dorks.” Colin smirked, getting protest sounds from the trio on the bed.</p><p>“Why?” Oakes pushed Colin into the bed, then climbed onto him. Sitting on Colin’s shaft with a grin and grinding his soft ass.</p><p>Colin smirked and cupped Oakes’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze.</p><p>“Mmm,” Oakes ground down harder on the cock, squeezing it between his cheeks. He let out a boyish moan, “Go on… fuck me!”</p><p>“I said,” After a sharp spank, Colin lifted Oakes up from his dick. Turned the boy around then sat him back down, now with both hands spreading those cheeks and his tongue running along Oakes’ crack. “No. Maybe I should go fuck that brother of yours instead, since he’s a dead ringer for when I first trapped this… Think about that tiny, teeny ass being torn in half as I take his virgin ass… won’t be walking all fuckin’ summer,”</p><p>Oakes growled. The simple insinuation of Winslow being touched set his teeth on edge. “I’m the only Fegley you’re ever gonna get…”</p><p>“Maybe I want both together… you and your baby brother side by side, being fucked by the same cock…” Colin purred. He lapped at Oakes’ delicious teenage ass, flicking at his little hole with a deep, dirty growl. Spreading his hole with both thumbs. </p><p>“I-I said no!” Oakes struggled not to moan. His fingers curled around Colin’s base.</p><p>“Who said you had the choice, big boy? You belong to me, remember?” Colin growled, giving Oakes’ sexy ass a hard smack before digging into it.</p><p>“A-ahhh!! Fuuuuck…” Oakes hadn’t felt a tongue so deep in a long while. Both his hands stroked Colin’s cock, while his tongue lapped at its dripping tip.</p><p>“Damn Colin! Tongue that ass!” Isaac called out, grinning.</p><p>Smirking, Colin continued eating out Oakes’ hole. Lapping at his smooth crack before shoving the tongue deep into the boy. Making him moan and drool copiously as he was reminded how good this felt. “Mmm.. fuck I missed your ass. Oakes, wanna suck two dicks while you’re down there?”</p><p>“Y-Yesssss…” Oakes moans out, the lapping of Colin’s tongue feeling good enough to do anything.</p><p>Isaac took his cue and put his dick against Colin’s. An eight and a seven inch pair of beasts grinding together, right in front of Oakes’ face. Ripe for the sucking. So Oakes opened wider and engulfed their tips. It was a task and a half to keep his mouth so wide open, but getting to suck on both of those big dicks made him moan around them. Washing both cocks with his warm tongue, making them slick with his spit. Isaac and Colin let out deep moans as those warm lips sucked them.</p><p>As for Roman, he was currently wrapping his legs around the back of Noah’s head and thrusting up wildly. Fucking that sexy boy’s mouth. Noah was moving slow and steady as he fucked Roman’s mouth, but never expected to be the one without control over the throat fuck.</p><p>“Take it, take it, take it…!” Roman hissed softly around Noah’s tip, thrusting hard into the throat. The thirteen-year-old barely held back his need to fill Noah Jupe with his young load.</p><p>“Ghhhhk!” Noah growled and gagged. Sucking the best he could with the wild pace.</p><p>“Five bucks Roman barely lasts five more minutes…” Isaac smirked, nodding over to the youngster.</p><p>Colin peeked over Oakes’ ass to the boy. He chuckled: “Two.”</p><p>“Three minutes Roman! And I’ll hook ya up with someone fucking HOT!” Isaac called out, grinning. “And I don’t mean me this time…”</p><p>“Three minutes to whaaaaaaaaaaat….?” The curly-haired boy drooled as Noah sucked him off, deepthroating his five-inch dick.</p><p>“No cumming for three minutes!”</p><p>Roman thrashed hard. Fucking up and down into that tight throat. “B...but I’m gonnaaaaa…!”</p><p>“Stop it!” Isaac tried demanding. At the same time, pushing Oakes down to meet his base. Letting the boy get a big whiff of it even as he deepthroated his seven inch dick.</p><p>“Caaaaaan’t… he’s sucking soooo goood!” Roman shouted, fucking Noah’s throat with no mercy. Milking himself in the British stud.</p><p>“Do it boy… do it and I’ll come destroy yours and Luke’s little asses…” Colin offered with a smirk.</p><p>That, to Isaac’s dismay, sent Roman over the edge. They couldn’t tell by his moans, which were already wild and thick with overwhelming lust, but when cum began to run down the sides of his dick and down his balls, dripping to the floorboard as Noah struggled to swallow it all, they knew. And Isaac groaned in defeat.</p><p>“You can keep your money, Kragten, I’ll expect you on your knees tomorrow, sucking away instead.” Colin comments with a wink.</p><p>“Dude… if you’d have asked TODAY I’d have joined in!” Isaac growled at him, roughly thrusting in and out of Oakes. Until the boy forced himself off and went down on Colin’s bigger dick with a purr.</p><p>Colin cockily suggested: “Then get down there and help Oakes!”</p><p>Isaac stammered, baffled by the turn around. “But… he’s sucking us?”</p><p>“And? You said you’d suck him!” Noah spat, after drinking everything off Roman’s cock.</p><p>“Oakes get up and go show Roman how to probably suck Noah’s cock while Isaac finishes me off like a good slut.” Colin growled, grabbing Oakes hair to tug him off of his cock.</p><p>“I don’t-” Oakes began, but the tugging at his hair caused him to relent. He rolled from Colin’s body, who checked his watch. Ten minutes left. By the time he looked back, Noah rolled off the panting Roman and Oakes’ tongue was cleaning up Noah’s throbbing dick. Noah’s tongue flicked lazily at Oakes’ with no intention to suck it, “Mmmm,”</p><p>“Roman, make Oakes cum! If you can’t in the next few minutes. I’ll bring some friends and you ass won’t recover for the rest of summer and you will miss all of the fun…” Colin growled, pointing at Oakes’s throbbing cock.</p><p>Roman nodded. </p><p>“Yes daddy…!” The thirteen-year-old boy’s forehead was coated in sweat as he got to the floor under Oakes and started sucking on his tip, pulling off only so Noah’s tongue could help in licking at it. Leaving Isaac with nowhere to go but get down on his knees and lick all over the length of Colin’s length, sucking slowly on its tip. As Roman moaned, sucking on Oakes trying to milk him. “Mm, so good…”</p><p>Isaac grinned a little to himself when Colin’s cock throbbed in his mouth, from Roman calling him daddy. With the muscular teen wondering if Colin had a thing for younger boys calling him daddy during sex.</p><p>“You like that? Daddy?” Isaac licked up the length from balls to tip, following the pulse as it ran through Colin’s dick. “Mmm, daddy does! I can feel how bad you throb,”</p><p>“Shut it and suck, Kragten…” Colin growled, grabbing the muscular teens head and face fucking the boy hard. </p><p>“Make me da-mph!” Isaac was gagging now around the length as it slammed in and out of his tight throat. Slamming it all in, stretching his passage open.</p><p>“I ain’t your daddy, your daddy is to fucking dumb to have not forced his cock down your throat.” Colin growled down at the muscular teen.</p><p>“Who said he hasn’t? Isaac’s big brother’s pretty hot, too,” Noah chimed in with a low moan. Fucking Oakes’ cute face as he said it, feeding all six inches into the cocksucker’s throat.</p><p>“Is he here? Isaac should be pleasuring his brother like a true cockslut, shouldn’t he boys?” Colin questioned, not letting Isaac away from his cock.</p><p>Roman was too busy milking Oakes to bother answering. Gagging himself on the six and a half inch length. It only took a matter of bobs to have Oakes shooting down his throat, feeding the blond thick ropes of hot cum. Everyone but Isaac and Oakes stopped to watch as Roman drank that thick seed like a good cocksucker. The sight pushed Noah over the edge, too. He slammed deep into Oakes, pumping his own load into the boy. </p><p>Replenishing everything he just spent in Roman’s little mouth.</p><p>“See Kragten, that’s how it looks when you have made your top cum…” Colin teased. “Maybe you need to practice more on that brother of yours or daddy dearest since you like teasing daddy apparently.”</p><p>“Just feed me your cum!” Isaac whined, sucking fast on Colin’s tip. Ravenously pumping its shaft, making a taken back Colin grunt deeply in surprise.</p><p>“Ngh… f-fuck… that’s it you little slut. All of you get your faces over here,” Colin sat up, supported on both hands planted behind him. </p><p>As commanded, the four dragged themselves to their knees in front of him and extended their tongues as Isaac pumped it. Milking Colin until a jet of cum shot out on Isaac’s face. A long rope of pearly white cum extending from his chin and into his hair. Smearing some on his tongue as well. The next pump hit Oakes, and he moaned happily as it shot down his throat. </p><p>By the end of it, all four were coated in Ford cum. Licking it off each other, kissing in heated battles for Colin’s load. Roman was in Colin’s lap with a thick pair of fingers in his ass fucking him, grinding back and forth. He was making out with Colin, feeling the man his own load. </p><p>“Mmmph… Pl-please put it in me,” Roman begged him, then resumed the rough kiss, feeling Colin his cum-coated tongue.</p><p>“Mmmm, I’d love to… but we’ve got to get down,” Colin was cut off as Roman kissed him and rode his fingers harder. He had to tug the boy from his lips, the hungry leech. “There’s a meeting, we’ll get to know what’s going on for the summer. Once we get back though… I think i’ll break your bed fucking you into it,”</p><p>“Y-Yes please, daddy!” Roman moaned, loving the sound of that.</p><p>“After He’s done with me,” Oakes pulled on a button up, with the top buttons undone until Noah did them up. The Brit put on a similar get up, and unbuttoned his, smirking and taunting Oakes that he fit it better. “You fit crop tops and skirts better…”</p><p>Colin chuckled, pushing them out into the hallway. “Ladies, ladies… you both look pretty!”</p><p>“What about me, daddy?” Roman questioned, pushing his bottom lip out in a move that had Colin remembering his little roomie.</p><p>“Looking cute. You look ready for the pool,” Colin ruffled his curly hair.</p><p>Roman grinned. “I so can’t wait to tell Luke, that you wanna fuck him!”</p><p>“Keep it a surprise,” Colin led them out to the pavilion. Most of the current boys were already gathered around. Excitement in the air. Gavin was over with some friends, bouncing around as boys gathered. “Time for summer to begin,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Self Pleasures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, In his Dolphin Floor hotel room, sixteen-year-old British-Australian model William Franklyn-Miller was frustrated, from having to share his room with his younger brother Noah, instead of who he had actually put on his paperwork to share with. His former Merci co-star and unknown to most of Hollywood, outside of their closest friends, his seventeen-year-old boyfriend: Louis Partridge.</p><p>Will had been dreaming of everything him and Louis could have done with a hotel room to themselves. With the model knowing and hoping that his ass would have been plowed against every inch of that room by his slightly older, stud of a boyfriend.</p><p>Noah had been understandably excited to share a room with his idol and big brother, yet that was quickly overshadowed when he saw the kids water park; He and a bunch of other boys his age, who Noah didn’t even know, raced off as soon as their bags touched the floor. Leaving William alone in a sun-filled room resting on the bed. Louis was yet to arrive at the resort, his boat was at least an hour away. </p><p>Meaning that the sixteen-year-old had to entertain himself and as any boy would do… </p><p>His hands began to explore and soft sighs began drifting from his lips.</p><p>Already, Will had pushed up his shirt. Letting it ride up his chest to expose his light olive skin and the toned muscles hidden underneath; His fingers were delicately tracing along the sculpted lines, bringing out the moans from deep in his chest. Soft and silky, almost breathless moans hinting at the stirrings of pleasure.  After a short while, he fished out his phone and went to message Louis, before he instead decided on sending his boyfriend a short video of playing with his abs. Teasing his boyfriend by rubbing them sensually.</p><p>Will’s hand pushed the white fabric further up as he glazed over his muscles. Flexing them a little to show off their chiselled details for Louis and how he easily slipped into the cracks. Tracing through their paths downwards to the true prize. But, since Louis was bound not to be alone, that’s as far as he got to see. He might be willing to show his muscular chest to people now, but he wasn’t paid to show anyone what was below his grey sweats so only Louis got that pleasure.</p><p>The phone was set aside, and Will let his hand slide lower to a set of grey sweatpants that sloped to one side and exposed his white waistband, grey Calvin Kleins. The boy’s hand lightly massaging his thick, hardened shaft through the thin fabric. Will groaned louder as the shape of his cock filled his hand. Thickening up to part his fingers so its full size was able to rest comfortably in his loose clothes. </p><p>His length and thickness would be another shock to many people. The boy had been shocked and a little disturbed by some of the writers online, with what they had given him. He really had to question people’s sanity who gave boys lengths double figures and above. Sure once in a red moon, someone might be blessed with ten or more, but it’s not some teenage actor nor was it him as a tween.</p><p>Will felt up and down from his base to his tip, flowing along his grey sweats with quiet moans. His fingers accentuating its already impressive shape. Its thick bulge jumped lightly, but Will held it tight as he continued to stroke it.</p><p>“Umph… fuck, that’s nice,” His hand moved to his balls, rubbing them slowly. Wishing once more that he had Louis to be playing with, rather than just his hand.</p><p>Finally his thumb sunk into his sweats then lowered them under his dick. Seeing his outline in the tight white Calvins, allowing his hand to slowly palm over the length of his cock. Pushing his hips forwards slightly as he did. Glazing his dick against his hand. It was time to pull out his sexy British dick.</p><p>But as his thumb sunk in, Will’s phone rumbled. Demanding his attention. He opened it with one hand and lazily let his eyes read over a few messages from Louis in awe of him. Will smirked at the messages coming through, then noticed a video file. </p><p>“Hm?” He hummed.  The muscular boy raised an eyebrow, wondering what Louis had sent him. “What has he done this time?”</p><p>“Ah, fuck!” </p><p>That certainly wasn’t Louis’ voice. The video was rumbling, and the screen black. Louis never did take good videos of himself; It took awhile for his face to show up, and the dark brown haired boy’s eyes were brightly staring at the camera. A slim tip in his mouth that fed into a decently thick cock.</p><p>“That’s iiiit, take it deeper! Mm, suck it Partridge...” It wasn’t Louis’ voice, sure, but it was British. </p><p>It was a voice that Will quickly recognised. </p><p>One of the most popular British boys in the entire world at the moment, the web swinging spiderman: Tom Holland.</p><p>Louis was bobbing up and down on Tom’s cock slowly, his tongue bathing the underside of Tom’s beefy dick while going down on it. Swirling around its thin tip, then moving down to the ridge and swirling more around the circumcised dick. Louis moaned, sinking a few inches into his mouth for Will to watch, allowing Tom to push him down on it.</p><p>“Mmm, fuck,” He gasped around Tom, swallowing the dick.</p><p>That, however, was all that Will got to see, much to the frustration of the now even hornier sixteen-year-old boy.</p><p>“Louis, you bloody wanker,” Will sighed, sliding down his waistband to finally let his cock free. </p><p>A thick seven inch length, with a fat tip and nice girth around its middle. Smooth shaven as many models and swimmers tend to do, with a large sack underneath for his cum-filled balls. It matched well with his silky body and had many boys and girls craving it. Even if he did prefer Louis and other boys over the sole girl who had experienced his shaven cock, a girl who had cheated on Asher Angel for a chance with him. Not that he could fully blame her; from what he knew, Asher had no business trying to impress a girl. He was gayer than Mason Cook, and he fingered himself while calling himself daddy.</p><p>Will’s hand curled around his base and squeezed as he moved along his shaft. Squeezing tighter for each of the seven inches until his hand was wrapped around its tip. Rubbing in his warm, slick precum. Making it throb hard in his palm, pumping out even more precum for him to smear into the over sensitive skin.</p><p>“Mmm, fuck…” Will found himself watching Louis sucking Tom’s dick all over again. Now following his boyfriend’s movements up and down that stud’s big dick. Flowing down a few inches then back up and rubbing the tip on his hand.</p><p>Something akin to jealousy flowed over Will as he watched. Not of Tom for touching his boyfriend, no. That was fine. They had a $100 bet on who could bed more boys this summer. No, rather Louis for starting off early, getting Tom freaking Holland’s cock, and getting just a delicious cock to suckle on while Will got trapped alone waiting for Noah to return and regail him with tales of wet summer fun. For how he could just stroke himself slowly, let his hand explore once more the length of his beautiful cock. Moaning loud enough for anyone through the door to listen.</p><p>Hoping that someone would take the hint and come get pounded into his mattress.</p><p>For once the universe seemed to hear his cry, as a light knock sounded. Will’s eyes shifted to the door as a rather deep voice spoke: “Uh, hello? Are you okay in there? I can’t tell if that’s a moan or groaning like you’re gonna pass out,”</p><p>“G-Get in here…” Will growled out. “The door is unlocked!”</p><p>The door opened slowly, and a boy stepped in. Tall, very skinny with a rocking set of abs and long dark brown hair. His features were relaxed, one hand stuffed into his beach themed board shorts. A look of worry on his face. “You okay? I could hear you throu- OH! You are… jerking off. Well that’s pretty kinky,”</p><p>“Get in here, close the door and get naked…” Will purred, waving his cock in the direction of the boy.</p><p>“Ooookay,” With no complaint, the deep-voiced boy kicked the door shut before walking into the middle of the room. Dropping his shorts in one go. His body was pale and v-lines deep, helping to guide Will’s eyes away from his sexy abs and down to his smooth lower body. Smooth except for the trimmed bush just above his member. For between his legs, and in one hand once the fingers wrapped around it, was a rather lengthy cock. Not too thick, but that wasn’t the point. Will licked his lips, pumping his own cock faster. “I’m Daniel. DiMaggio,”</p><p>“And I’m the boy that’s going to be fucking your hole.” Will smirked, climbing up from the bed and moving towards the other boy. His rock hard cock throbbing as it pointed at Daniel.</p><p>“Nice cock for a british kid,” Daniel looked at the thick seven-inch rod swaying.</p><p>“Not bad yourself, for an american…”</p><p>“With a silky voice like that… I wonder what you’d sound like getting plowed,” Daniel joined in the teasing, gnawing his lower lip. He tried to crane around for a look at that ass to no avail. </p><p>“You won’t be finding out, DiMaggio.” Will smirked, reaching out and grabbing the other teen by the cock and pulling him in. Hands then moving to cup Daniel’s ass as he kissed the actor firmly.</p><p>Daniel, stunned, moaned into Will’s lips and found no excuse not to press their bodies together. He did wish Will was a little less dressed, but did not let this interrupt making out with a stunning hunk. Their lips found a rhythm together, locked with passion and moans that erupted from each boy; Will’s hand wrapped around both of their dicks, stroking them as they kissed, while his other hand was busily squeezing Daniel’s soft behind and sinking fingers deep into the supple flesh.</p><p>“You’re going to love my dick…” Will growled into their kisses, forcing his tongue deeper into the boy’s mouth.</p><p>Daniel was not one to submit so easily and pushed Will’s tongue back. Forcing himself into the british boy’s mouth and coiling around his tongue in a heated battle. To intensify this, he grabbed onto Will’s ass firmly with both hands. Squeezing the firm cheeks, knowing Will could not do the same if he wanted to keep stroking both their dicks.</p><p>He didn’t expect Will to drop the kiss in order to probably show Daniel how to squeeze an ass.</p><p>“A-ahhh!” Daniel couldn’t hold back his moan, or stop himself from grinding up on Will. “F-fucker…”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll be fucking you alright…” Will smirked cockily.</p><p>“Dude… we’ve got that pavilion meeting in, like, ten minutes,” Daniel nibbled on Will’s lower lip, grinding on the hunky british stud. Feeling up that toned, sexy ass as Will explored his own with those long fingers.</p><p>“Lame… we should skip and fuck…” Will muttered.</p><p>Daniel gave Will a shove, sending him falling back onto the bed before he climbed on top of him. His hips pushed down with an elegant flow, sliding their cocks together with such a gentle brushing of skin that each of them moaned and pushed their hips forward. “Mmm…! I want to see what’s on all summer… and there’s lunch. But I think I’ll get a snack from you, first,”</p><p>“Mmm, get your snack sexy boy…” Will purred lustfully, his cock throbbing against the boy.</p><p>Moving his hips slowly, Daniel grazed both cocks against one another. Will’s thick seven-inch cock jumped excitedly,feeling the jealous tension wash away now it had someone else’s attention and a fellow cock rubbing against it, sharing their lustful heat. Daniel’s tip ran along either side of it, making Will’s balls tense up from the gentle stimulation. Though it was not all Daniel did to turn will on. His lips had closed around the olive skin of Will’s neck, and his teeth pressed down on the collarbone. Nibbling and sucking on the British stud slowly, tasting him, tormenting him. </p><p>“Damn you british boys taste good…” Daniel commented, nibbling away on the boy.</p><p>“Who else have you tasted?” Will asked, running his nails down either side of Daniel’s spine. Feeling down inch by inch of him until brushing against the American’s ass, following his thrusts against himself. Will released a husky moan when Daniel bucked firmly against him, turned on by the hands nearly grabbing his ass..</p><p>“Want that info? Earn it, Brit…” Daniel teased.</p><p>Will laughed. Thinking it was cute of Daniel to assume he needed to earn shit. Just to remind him of who would be topping right now, a finger suddenly pierced Daniel’s ass and pushed into the now groaning teen. “I am quite literally THE hottest teenager on the planet. Got the award and everything framed back home. So if I ask something… you tell me, and remember you’re lucky to be in my bed,”</p><p>“Good for you, I’m not impressed. You want to know something from me then you earn it, big boy…” Daniel smirked, bringing in some of Oliver’s cockiness.</p><p>That usually didn’t work. So, unsurprised, Will kept fingering Daniel’s hole slowly. Easing his digit into the tight ring, which closed around him in a vain effort to push him out. With its tight grip, Will would not be shocked had it been trying to crush his finger rather than get it out, which had him thinking about how it would feel to bury his dick inside. Stretching a hole that could grip so strongly as it got invaded. Daniel himself didn’t seem unappreciative of being finger fucked at least. He just kept pushing their hips together like two stones, trying to cause sparks and light a fire between them. The friction was almost unbearable for them, yes, but neither were about to stop grinding their two rods. The pulses rolling down through both cocks weren’t a sensation to stop, or hold back moans from.</p><p>“As I said, big boy, when I ask a question. You answer?” Will growled as he inserted a second finger and hooked it around inside Daniel, before spreading them apart.</p><p>“U-Ungh…” Trying to bite back his moan, Daniel ravenously ground his hips on Will. No light brushes. Full on, heated friction between their cocks. Made better by the precum smeared between their two lengths that allowed them to glide together swiftly. A powerful throb rolled through him. From his prostate, which Will almost touched, up his spine to draw out a moan, then back down to his cock to run through its length. “N-no… I haven’t played with other brits… but you all look sooo…”</p><p>“Sexy as all fuck? Delicious? Like we belong fucking every one of you Americans?” Will chuckled. His free hand pulled back, then game down hard on Daniel’s skinny yet supple butt. “Fuck, this is soft…”</p><p>“Stop touching my ass!” Daniel hissed, then roughly kissed Will. Shoving tongue down his warm throat, invading the tunnel as their hips fucked against each other harder. Will was pushing up into him, too.</p><p>“Nah, I’m going to enjoy thinking of how I’ll destroy this after the meet and greet…” Will growled into his ear, squeezing Daniel’s ass firmly.</p><p>Growling back at him, Daniel decided to get something more than a grindish sesh and finger fucking out of this boy; He hooked under Will’s tee then peeled it up off that body. Revealing every inch of that ripped olive chest for his eyes to feast upon. Will looked like he was supposed to be a twink. With that shirt on, Daniel expected it. But a set of chiselled abs, toned v-lines and a decently curved waist, topped with firm pecs that were cut into perfect shape and supposed his dark olive nipples, all of this was not expected. Will’s biceps alone would have made him moan. Or worse, cum.</p><p>Daniel managed to hold his load back, but his lips were not so easily persuaded. They locked around a nipple without warning, squeezing one of Will’s nubs between them. Will’s hand was attracted to Daniel’s head, holding him there against the nipple as he moaned. Feeling himself grow harder against Daniel’s dick.</p><p>“Mmm, fucking tease my nipples, DiMaggio…”.</p><p>“You’re fucking hot! Uh, whatever your name is,” Daniel moaned in awe, using a hand to feel up Will’s sculpted body. Humping him vigorously, feeling like he could cum at any moment.</p><p>“Really? You don’t know me?” Will replied, a little shocked. He hadn’t met someone who didn’t know him at least through his modelling or his days on that terrible Brat show.</p><p>For a while he wasn’t answered. Daniel’s tongue was busily flicking his nipples and that warm cock was grinding against him with a new tempo. A rough, impatience about him. “Should I?” He at last asked.</p><p>“You should learn the name of the stud whose going to be fucking you all night, DiMaggio…” Will hissed. Giving that ass another round of spanking for not knowing the Franklyn Miller name. Dylan growled at him once more, then peppered small kisses on Will’s toned, olive flesh as he sunk back into his worshipping of the amazing body. Using tongue, lips, hand and cock to please them both as much as he could.</p><p>Their pleasure was abruptly interrupted by an announcement over the speakers. “All Boys Staying for the Summer are REMINDED! That there is a mandatory meeting by the pavilion! Lunch will be provided!”</p><p>Hence why five minutes later, getting there a little late and not without a fresh load down each other’s throats, Daniel and Will found themselves breaking off to meet up with their friends outside by the pavilion. The structure was white metal hexagons with multi-coloured glass as frames, giving the light shining through a colourful quality. Will leaned on one of the sides, meeting up with Louis and his little brother now that he’d arrived for the meeting. Will could taste the cum off his tongue when they kissed.</p><p>Well over two hundred boys, mostly young actors and models, gathered around to listen to the hotel manager speak. There were the formal welcomes and a word of gratitude for attending, met with an uproar of quiet cheers, before he went onto what they all wanted and needed to know.</p><p>“We want all of you to have the most fun possible over your stay. A summer with no paparazzi and cameras in your faces, no work or any such thing. Just have fun and relax! But we have rules. All jeeps must be signed in and out but are free for use at any time; any adult taking passengers is to list their names as well. Our fine resort is home to four lavish beaches, which you can find on your digital maps; An all access where you can relax in the sand and show off your best swimmers. Then our three nudist beaches - one for adults, one for all ages, and one for minors. All will have lifeguard supervision and harsh punishment for trespassing if you’re outside your age limits. This also counts for the dance clubs, any age restricted activities and other nudist locations. If you're not meant to be in there, don’t attempt it.”</p><p>Will’s eyes lit up. He’d not realised there was a nudist beach. Many others’ ears perked up as he said this, too.</p><p>“As you know, this is a pleasure resort. But we cannot be a nudist resort, so keep that to the bedrooms and beaches, okay boys? Or the massage chambers and spas. Oh! The massage and saunas are on the north end of the island, check your maps and plan a jeep trip. Also just a little east of there is our zipline attraction, which feeds across the island and into a ropes course. Completion of which rewards resort goers to the giant swing. The south end holds our indoor and outdoor rock climbing and abseiling centre. And, obvious as it should be by now… our resort is home to an amusement park, water park, beautiful mini garden, and of course or rope courses, which double as parkour parks for those who wish to try that out. I know this place sounds like a fantasy, but we built it to be enjoyed over a long time by many. You’ll forget any school field trips after this summer…”</p><p>They went over a few more details after that, and the boys all downloaded the resort app for the map and other details. As well as getting their digital ticket for the rooftop movie night, the next pavilion picnic, and access to the downstairs cinema. Will was impressed. But with how much this place cost, it was all worth it. </p><p>Lunch was long and full of laughter and excitement. Many broke away to enjoy the attractions, or go for a swim. Nobody was ready to head out on the jeeps yet, they all needed their rest after long flights and beautiful but lengthy boat rides.</p><p>Will leaned back against the table, his belly full and smile wide. This summer would be amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beach Bums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the eighth floor, room eight (The Hornets) was left barren. Vacated by the two young adults sharing it for the summer the moment they got to the resort. Griffin Gluck was not a boy to sit still, and paired with his best friend Thomas Barbusca, there was no keeping them in one place. They’d gone bouncing down the hallway like children in a race to get outside into the sunlight - until food distracted them. </p><p>The moment they saw the dining room doors, Griffin grabbed Thomas by the back of his trunks. Pulling him back with a distracted gaze locked on the door. Not even seeing that he had a plain view of Thomas’ bare ass as he pulled open the back of his shorts and underwear. They’d both checked out the dining room and been denied food as the picnic was set up. Quickly ushered out with empty stomachs. Hence why those two stalked around the pavilion like a pair of stray cats hunting for food. Denying themselves the exuberance of the water park in favor of evenual food. </p><p>Griffin and Thomas both groaned when the formal speech began, watching as food was brought out and set on lines of tables. Hidden by steaming lids and filling the air with their sweet, succulent smells. When at last food was served, however, it was not the sole thought on their young minds. One thing caught the attention of many: </p><p>This resort had nude beaches. </p><p>Three of them! Sure, Thomas wasn’t allowed on the over eighteen beach yet, but they could enjoy the all ages beach with no worries.  Something they planned on doing a lot. </p><p>Once the food was down, they and a ton of other boys set off. Some broke off to the water park, but many more followed a natural treaded path to a crossroads. Small cliffs overlooking the sea divided three beaches, each with signs directing the boys to their age ranges. The all access beach without nudity was a few miles down, and much wider. Which made sense, but wasn’t what the boys were after.</p><p>“So, I’ll head down there,” Griffin pointed to the adult beach with a cocky grin, “And you head to the kiddies beach?”</p><p>“Don’t be a bitch…” Thomas grumped, slapping his best friend’s ass hard.</p><p>“Mm, daddy!” Faking a moan, Griffin flashed Thomas a grin. His bestie pretended to throw up while wiping his hand ‘clean’ on Griffin’s rocking six-pack. Chuckling as he ran a hand through his long brown hair, Griffin led the way down to some stairs crafted from sand and wooden logs. He took a step onto the stairs and paused. “Dude… what if we meet up here after we look around? Could be hot as fuck guys over there for me, and lil bottom bitches back there for you!”</p><p>“Trueeeee, I have been fucking your ass for too long. I need a new ass to pound.” Thomas smirked, ignoring the little aspect.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Griffin walked back to Thomas. He pulled the pale red-head in by his shirt, then pecked his plump pink lips. “See you later, bro,”</p><p>“I-I told you stop kissing me!” Thomas wiped his lips, making faces. “We’re not dating, Gluck!”</p><p>“Don’t need to be dating to make out, bro…” Griffin teased, pulling Thomas in for another kiss while giving the redhead a grope.</p><p>“Agh!” Thomas pushed him off, barely holding back a chuckle. He spat and spluttered, wiping the kiss from his lips once more as Griffin lost himself laughing. “Go find a cock to pound your brains back into place!”</p><p>“Well we both know that this can’t,” Griffin teased, slipping his hand into his besties shorts and squeezing Thomas’s cock through his boxers.</p><p>Thomas growled and moaned, throbbing between Griffin’s fingers. Semi hard already as Griffin stroked its length in front of plentiful boys that walked around them or stopped to watch in hopes Griffin was about to take a dicking. However, the hand pulled out, Griffin licked his thumb clean of precum, then the two split up. One went to the beach for the open to all ages and the other to the adults, both with grins on their handsome faces and a spring in their step. The moment Griffin got to the closer adult beach, he slipped a thumb into his shorts.</p><p>For the first time in his life, he slipped them off despite all the eyes on him. No longer hiding his lower region. A rush of excitement flooded his body as he slipped them down over his small, smooth ass and hung cock. Public nudity was a dream for him but had finally become a reality. The cool, fresh sea air was warm against his skin.</p><p>Griffin found himself glancing around to no end. He was by no means one of few on the beach; Set up on towels or picnic tables there must have been close to fifty other boys already. Griffin’s hand naturally palmed over his cock while walking through the soft sand admiring the view around him. </p><p>There was Peyton Meyer, who he’d met a few times, with a hat over his face and arms behind his head. Looking pretty big between his legs even as it was soft. Mateus Ward was coming down the steps, a python between his legs, intimidating even Griffin’s already blessed size. Chatting away with the tall, pale and naked Milo Manheim was an old frenemy, Bradley Steven Perry. Griffin’s initial thought upon seeing him wasn’t petty prideful over stealing his girlfriend for a while, but ‘Fuck that thing’s big!’.</p><p>All four boys however had given Griffin the same thought, he was going to be spending a lot of time in the Adult Nudist Beach.</p><p>He kicked around in the water, explored and chatted. Milo and Brad were incredibly tempting for his first go at public sex, but Griffin felt like he needed to assert himself first. That and he didn’t want Brad’s super thick cock ripping open his hole, this early into the summer.</p><p>“Oooh, you’ve got a glare bear on you,” Brad chuckled, peering over Griffin’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thomas is still watching?” Griffin chuckled, about to peer over his shoulder.</p><p>“Dude, don’t look!” Milo nudged Griffin. He too an innocent glance, then faked a gasp. “Oh jeez all three of you in one place…”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah… you know I’m shocked Pearce has let you out of his sight. Thought he would always have you in eyesight…” Griffin smirked, motioning about Milo being a leashed animal.</p><p>Milo leaned over and tried to take a bite out of him, Griffin fought bravely but soon Milo was on top of him. Biting at his collar and grinding down on Griffin, pinning him into the sand. Little did Griffin know this was a ploy to make him look behind him, where he saw the ‘glare bear’. They stared at each other for a moment, eyes locked. Milo, meanwhile, was growling into Griffin’s neck as he bit him. Just until Corey regained himself and looked away.</p><p>Corey Fogelmanis. </p><p>Glaring daggers at him.</p><p>“Thought we were over you glaring at me, Fogel…” Griffin sighed, calling out to the other boy.</p><p>“Didn’t even notice it was you,” Corey snapped dismissively.</p><p>“Sureeee, come join us, dude. Relax in the freedom of nudity…” Griffin grinned, ignoring the annoyance in Corey’s voice.</p><p>“Milo won’t bite,” Brad assured, patting a spot of sand beside him.</p><p>“He only bites Pearce… it’s their kink.” Griffin teased, punching Milo’s arm. “Don’t ya, Zombie!”</p><p>Corey dragged himself away from his spot. When he stood up, the three watching him whistled, clearly impressed with his lean, toned body and a decently sized cock between his legs. Sure, each of them outdid him in girth and length but Corey’s dick was looking delicious. Until he sat back down with his knees drawn in close. He brushed his short, nearly done hair aside. “What?”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Brad dismissed the two of them as they got into a biting match. He leaned back to show off his bare, buff chest and allowed Corey’s hesitant horny eyes to explore down his body. Right to the black bush and monster that nested in there. “Why such a glare bear, Corey?”</p><p>“Maybe the fact two of you fucked one of my best friends and left her an emotional wreck…” Corey growled a little. Looking between Griffin and Brad.</p><p>Brad’s smile faltered until he grabbed his cock. Signalling Corey to look down as it stroked its tree trunk thick base. “She thought I was cheating with a girl who’s basically my sister, bro. She cheated on Griffy here, and fucked up Joshie B’s relationship. BUT we’re not here for girls… this is a summer of cocks and twinks getting their asses handed to them,”</p><p>Milo teased. “So from what Austin and Jake have been sharing, Brad here is gonna get his ass handed to him by many dudes… including them doing him together.”</p><p>“Have you seen Jake’s tiny ass!?” Brad shoved him, playfully growling.</p><p>“Many times, in my nightmares…” Milo responded. “Let’s hope the other side is better than that flat thing.. Not that he’s the only one with a flat one, is he Cores?”</p><p>“You know… I wouldn’t mind a peek at your flat ass,” Griffin purred in Corey’s direction, licking his lips. “The front didn’t look too bad.”</p><p>“What-?! But we-”</p><p>Before Corey could finish his sentence, Brad had managed to flip Milo onto the sand and gave his pale, amazingly smooth ass a good spanking. “You two check each other out, fucking away your stupid hate, while I get to plowing Zombie Boy here?”</p><p>“Other way around dork… we all know Gabe Duncan was a cock taker” Milo purred. Yet arched back his sexy ass when Brad’s hand came down to spank it.</p><p>“We… a-are not going to.. To hate fuck!” Corey snapped, blushing red as he listened to Milo’s submissive moaning and watched as Brad’s cock rested between the plump cheeks. The dancer’s ass was nothing to blink at. Nor was Brad’s huge cock. The twink watching it for a few moments before snapping out: “Fucking hell, Perry, how big is that thing?”</p><p>“Eight? Nine?” Griffin suggested, knowing that Brad humping Milo’s smooth ass had all his brutish attention. “I’ve got a seven and a half,”</p><p>“Bull, get hard…” Corey bit. Even if he knew it was the truth, Sabrina had shared the cock pictures of every boy she had slept with.</p><p>Way ahead of him, Griffin stood up and revealed his lengthy dick. The soft, fuzzy bush around his cock was a mess but didn’t hide the true length of it when Griffin up and dropped his musk-flavoured rod on Corey’s face. Its dark brown tip pulsed, dripping some pre onto his pale olive skin. “See? Maybe you should suck it and get a close up view...”</p><p>“Shit… i-it got bigger, huh?” Corey tried to move away but Griffin followed him. Forcing him to get infected by its lust. Corey bit his lip. “I-I’m not sucking my b-best friend’s ex…”</p><p>“How about we sixty nine then, and I’ll suck my ex’s best friend?” Griffin purred.</p><p>“Y-you’re not touching my dick!” Corey tried looking to Brad for help, but instead found that Brad’s monstrous tip had just pierced Milo’s tight ass.</p><p>“Oh I am…” Griffin grinned, grabbing Corey’s cock and stroking it firmly.</p><p>Corey moaned without meaning to, pushing his hips up. “O...oh fuck!!”</p><p>“Let’s just have some fun dude…” Griffin purred, moving close and closing the distance between their lips.</p><p>“W-wait, don’t kiss- MPH!” Corey was cut off by Griffin’s lips and found his body refused to pull away. He was drawn to kissing his enemy, locking lips with him. Griffin applied his weight to Corey’s body, pushing him down. Swiftly lifting up both legs as they made out and pushed them high in the air. Corey stirred and moaned, breaking the kiss. “W...wait what are you doing-?!”</p><p>“I’m going to give you what Sabrina loved…” Griffin purred, moving his hand down to squeeze Corey’s ass firmly. Holding Corey’s ankles together high in the air, Griffin moved his hips around until his tip found the boy’s hole. Pressing firmly on it with a dirty growl, teasing Corey with the tip of his dick prodding the entrance. “Sab loved anal, she tell you that? How she would beg for me to fuck her ass deep…”</p><p>“N-no! She hated it!” Corey squirmed as the cock pressed down on his ass. Threatening to slide inside at a moment’s notice. Then Griffin pulled away, following Brad’s motion of easing out of Milo; They Corey caught on. Brad had been deep inside Milo, tormentingly grinding on him rather than pushing in and out. Just like Griffin. Now he’d pulled out - he didn’t get to finish his thought as both boys plunged their huge cocks deep into awaiting holes. “UUUUUUUNGH!! AGH! GRIFFIN!”</p><p>“Oh she loved it, and so do you… don’t you, Fogel? She told me how much you wanted to join us for a threesome,” Griffin hissed down at him. Slow but deep thrusts were made into the tight walls, stretching Corey open as they experienced their first fuck.  “Maybe that’s the real reason you glare, none of us gave you the fucking Sabby promised you… well she’s not here and your slut botom is… so guess whose getting it?”</p><p>“M...me…” Corey couldn’t help it. The bi boy had a huge cock buried deep into his ass, so viciously slamming into him, causing their skin to clap with powerful force. The sound scared off a few seagulls, and battled even Milo and Brad who were beside them fucking away. Brad was moving slower in Milo and tenderly kissing at the nape of his neck. Griffin, true to fashion, was doing as told. Fucking the frustration out of Corey’s ass. Hate fucking him. “Uuuuungh!!! A-Agh, fuuuck…. Deeper, Griffin, for fuck sake go deeper!”</p><p>“Beg for it, Corey… beg hard…” Griffin kept slamming roughly into Corey’s hole, giving that sexy hole the fucking it so desperately needed. “Beg like the cock slut you are…”</p><p>Brad was pounding Milo right beside them and watching on with a smirk. Biting his lower lip harder when Corey winced from the force Griffin used on his petite ass. Fucking it so hard Corey could barely form a sentence. Milo, even taking the bigger soda-can thick cock, was getting the easy end of this. “That’s it, Griff… fuck his tight hole! Loosen it up for me, I dibs next! A lot of these guys probably dibs next, we’re putting on a fucking hot show,”</p><p>Looking around, Griffin found Brad was right. Any cocks that had been soft just a few minutes ago were raging hard by now. Peyton had moved his hat aside and was pumping that beast of a cock watching his old friend get pounded. Griffin stared Peyton in the eye as he pulled out to his tip, drawing a soft whimper from Corey’s lips before he slammed back in as hard as he could. For a skinny emo twink, it was a good firm thrust balls deep into Corey’s tight hole. A thrust that had Peyton moving closer to the show in order to enjoy Corey’s sexy body and ass being used.</p><p>“NGHH!” Corey bit his lip feeling Griffin’s dick push deep into his body, filling his depths with the shape of his cock. “I… I haven’t been fucked in so damn long,”</p><p>Griffin kissed him again, pushing tongue past those lush lips. A tender droplet in their otherwise intense fuck. Pounding Corey with no mercy, using the full length of his cock to abuse the hole that wrapped ever so tightly around his dick; The milking ring closed tight as it could, gripping like a vice as Griffin rammed in. His balls slapped Corey’s smooth butt.</p><p>“Didn’t think… Ngh! Fuck… D-didn’t think you were the type for a nudist beach,” Griffin moaned into his face, hot breath awash over Corey. </p><p>“Yeah, MM! Makes it soooo hot!” Milo agreed, pushing his ass up for Brad to fuck. The smooth, sexy dancer’s moans were a thing of spectacle as he took the older boy’s dick. Despite his height making him look older than Brad. </p><p>“Surely you can go harder than that!” Mateus called out from his spot on the water, admiring a hermit crab scuttling over his hand, peering over its shell to watch Griffin brutally fucking Corey.</p><p>Griffin grinned at the once Disney Channel villain. He slowed down a little, but added more power as he slammed into Corey’s tight butt. Pounding him into the sand for them. “I don’t want to give him all I got just yet!”</p><p>“Oh just do it, dork…” Mateus smirked. “Before I rip you out and do it myself.”</p><p>“Y-YES!!! I miss your dick!” Corey inadvertently revealed a favourite past time of disney channel boys: Fucking each other’s brains out. Peyton blushed and shifted, remembering how big Mateus’ cock was back then too. It had grown. Griffin, not deterred, kept up his hard, slow pace fucking Corey. Breaking his ass. </p><p>“You can share it with Brad!” He told the man, slamming into Corey. Admittedly he would have loved to let Mateus play with them, too. He was tall, built like a brick wall with a python between his legs to match. His hairy chest looked amazing, none of its details hidden when he flexed. “Ungh, Corey’s milking my big dick… You should ride it, little cockslut, take my dick how you really want it. Feels better than Sabrina…”</p><p>Corey didn’t object once as they rolled over. He pushed Griffin down onto his back, hands slowly rubbing his toned chest as he sat back on Griffin’s fat cock; Griffin’s body was so slim and sexy in every way, with his olive skin and dark chocolate nipples adorning his chiselled pecs. Corey’s hands were able to slip down and brush over his six-pack with ease as he took Griffin to the root. So many eyes on his ass swallowing the cock. He blushed when he moaned. The sound was that of a born slut getting the dick they so desperately needed. Glancing around, Corey saw just how many were watching him. His moan had made Brad cum deep in Milo, so when he eased out his thickness was coated white and Milo’s smooth butt was dripping. </p><p>The sight made him bounce in Griffin’s lap, then he looked to their right. </p><p>Jordan Fisher’s glorious black body sat there at a picnic table with his horse cock in hand, stroking the black meat. Beside him was the Julie and the Phantoms cast; Owen and Charlie were hissing things to each other as they jerked off. Jeremy Shada was licking his lips and whining. Corey felt like he was more so watching the dick than his ass. He started riding Griffin harder, with a slower pace. Lifting himself off the stiff cock then dropping his weight on it. </p><p>“Mph…! T-they’re all just… staring,” He moaned.</p><p>“So they should, give ‘em a show, slut…” Griffin grunted out, thrusting upwards and deeply.</p><p>“You’re throbbing so hard inside me, dude… Are you close?” Corey asked as he rode Griffin, pushing himself down on the fat dick.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, your ass is sooo fucking sweet, man!” Griffin moaned, grabbing the boys hips and pounding upwards.</p><p>Corey winced, tensing up as he flexed around Griffin’s dick. Crushing it with his hole. “S-so fucking hard!”</p><p>“A-AGH! Shit, that’s tight… C-corey, I’m gonna…” The skinny boy pushed himself back into the shifting sands as Corey gripped his dick. Unloading a thick seed into the tight hole. An ass he thought would never grace his dick due to hatred. It was now full of his warm cum. “B-Breeding you, dude!”</p><p>Gritting his teeth, hissing through them, Corey pushed down hard. Making sure he was too tight for anything to leak from his hole. He moved only an inch or two, using his tight hole to milk out every spurt from Griffin’s dick. “Y-Yeah… give Brad some fucking lube!”</p><p>“Umph! Not like I get a choice with this ass milking me so good,” Griffin’s eyes rolled back as he ground up against the smooth butt. “Hurry your ass up, dude… I think Brad wants you,”</p><p>Brad’s monster throbbed for attention, hovering near Griffin’s face.</p><p>Griffin rolled his eyes and used his tongue to give it a quick lick.</p><p>“Knew you wanted it,” Brad laughed.</p><p>“Shut up!” Griffin bit back as Corey pulled off his dick. “I should go see Thomas,”</p><p>“Meet up later?” Milo offered. He and Griffin shared a chaste kiss as some other boys slowly closed in around them. All of their focus on the four. Their asses’ beauty, their hung cocks. And most of all as Corey was pulled down on Brad’s dick. “We’ll catch up at dinner, then go to my room. Lil’ party,”</p><p>“Bring your wolfie, I’ll bring fire bush.” Griffin grinned cheekily.</p><p>Milo laughed as Griffin stepped back, allowing the crowd closer to Corey’s ass. “Do you have to? Kidding, kidding!”</p><p>Griffin smirked as he returned to the all access beach. He walked down to find Thomas leaning back against a grassy patch, with some cute boy between his legs bobbing up and down hungrily on his six and a quarter inch dick. Griffin laid beside him and quickly the boy got to work sucking him too. “Daaaaaaaamn, this cocksucker’s good! What’s his name?”</p><p>“Noooo clue,” Thomas laughed.</p><p>“It’s-” the boy pulled off to speak.</p><p>“Don’t care,” Griffin dismissed, easing him back down on his dick. “Make sure you coat his throat, teach him to try talking when he should be sucking!”</p><p>“Yeah, bro… Mm,” Thomas hummed as his cock got buried in a little throat. “Oh, d-did you know Jackson’s here, too?”</p><p>Griffin jumped. “WHAT?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Long Time No See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Griffin Gluck wasn’t the only former co-star of Jackson Robert Scott who had come to the island, with the bushy haired Canadian musician and actor, Finn Wolfhard staring out of his hotel room window and down onto the beaches below. Having been able to spy a little of the show that had just happened in the adult Nudist beach thanks to a certain opening through the trees that he doubted that the hotel knew about. While the show had been fun, his attention was quickly taken by something, well someone else.</p><p>It was grabbed by the appearance of his former IT co-star, eighteen-year-old Jaeden Martell, coming up from the normal beach. A rather bit tricky to see from that distance, but it was Jaeden no doubt. His body was dripping water and shining in the sunlight. While he hadn’t really taken too much notice of his co-star back in the day, Finn was intrigued by the view and felt something else enjoying Jaeden.</p><p>Jaeden pushed his hair back, running his fingers through his short blond locks. Dressed in some blue and black board shorts that complimented his pale body, he continued down the dirt path lined by a beautiful assortment of flowers. Making his way surely to the nudist beach. </p><p>Finn’s jeans started to feel a bit tight. A faint but growing craving built up inside his chest. And it was spreading lower through his body; To the tingling fingertips and into his crotch. Creeping a little lower than that, the craving moved his legs. Finn let them guide him out into the hallway of Raven floor, seven, and followed the beautiful carpeted path to the elevator. There were other boys in there. Cute ones making out with no particular attention thrown Finn’s way. The dark haired one peeked an eye open, but then closed it to continue kissing his cute brunette boyfriend. Finn flashed them a smile before hitting the button for the lobby, then rode down in the small metal box letting their lust wrap around him and its tendrils to curl around him slowly and put Jaeden’s body into his mind. Those skinny hips and small nipples adorning his slim yet firm pecs.</p><p>This was nearly enough to distract him from the doors opening to the lobby. Finn’s eyes were half shut and lazy with a glaze as he day dreamed of peeling down Jaeden’s shorts, letting this newfound sexual attraction sweep him away into a pocket of his mind. It took those two other boys walking out ahead of him for Finn to realise the doors were closing and he needed to quickly step out.</p><p>“Close call,” The dark-haired one, Bryce, teased before those two left Finn to his lustful stupor. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Finn murmured to himself, following their path to the door. When he got there those two had already ran off to join a pair of brothers with blondish brown hair. They pointed and grinned at Finn, who snorted at them before following the smooth marble and stone path out of the resort. Guiding down this path were two lines of tiki torches on either side, unlit as the sun still graced the sky. They fit well with all the palm trees around, and worked for the hotel's natural and modern designs.</p><p>Finn walked on quick feet down the winding path to the beach, watching as the marble and stone slowly faded to pressed dirt and sand. The tiki torches were placed further apart, allowing space for the flowers to bloom. By the time Finn had gotten to where he’d seen Jaeden, he was nowhere in sight. He looked around, seeing other boys and the white walls of curved cliff-side beach houses on the faces overlooking the all access and adult nude beaches - the minors didn’t have a beach house due to the age. </p><p>“Hm…” His shoulders slumped and bit his lip. Thinking now that he should have waited to see which beach Jaeden went on before following him. There were piles of shorts and pants and shirts dropped around the pathway to each of the three beaches but none of them looked like Jaeden’s. Finn hoped he didn’t just go off the path and wander to the water park.</p><p>Since the sun was shining bright and the sea air smelled of salt and summer fun, for once Finn decided not to curl back inside and made his way down onto the sand. Though immediately he felt strange amongst a variety of different sexy bodies all running around naked. Boys playing in the sand building castles or burying each other, while big hunks splashed in the water letting their cocks hang. Finn needed to strip quickly.</p><p>He started with his white tee, peeling it away from his thin, undefined body. A pale shade that worked well with his light pink nipples and what little toned nature his body was home to. He felt good knowing people could see, but nobody was gasping and pointing. He was just a normal kid amongst the other not so normal kids. So Finn slowly unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off. Left in the sun, wearing white Calvins that hugged his flat yet perky butt and his slim cock in the front. Those too joined the pile, and Finn was ready to face the beach.</p><p>Just a few steps into the sand, its grains parting as if trying to swallow his feet, Finn stopped. Shielding his eyes, he looked around once more hoping to find Jaeden. Beaches weren’t his thing. Especially nude ones.</p><p>Thankfully he didn’t have to find him.</p><p>“Sup, Tozier,” A familiar voice asked.</p><p>“Denbrough, in the flesh…” Finn turned around and almost moaned upon seeing Jaeden’s naked body. Stunned looking at his thin, decently developed body and a cute cock between his legs. Semi-hard, with the tip peeking out of his foreskin. Smooth around the crotch, silky and pale. “Woah!”</p><p>“Woah yourself,” Jaeden looked Finn up and down, grinning. He then pulled Finn into a one armed hug and the two patted each others’ backs. “Huh, naked hugs are kinda…”</p><p>“Awkward? Yeah… I could feel your dick twitch against my leg,” Finn laughed, trying to play off the moment. Ignoring that his own cock was twitching.</p><p>Jaeden laughed too, a smile touching his lips. Once more his eyes glanced all over Finn’s slim body and admired every inch of him. “Not my fault when there’s a hot naked dude in front of me!”</p><p>“Uhm, are you hugging yourself? Ego, dude, ego…” The black-haired teen teased him, loving how Jaeden kept looking him up and down like a sexy piece of meat. Finn’s cock reacted with a throb, jumping hard. The six and a quarter inch cock was throbbing at full mast, while Jaeden kept his composure and stayed at a semi.</p><p>“Nah, I was hugging the sexiest member of the Losers…” Jaeden purred teasingly, a grin on his face as his eyes roamed the Canadian’s body.</p><p>Finn bit his lip hard. “Oh? I thought you and Wyatt were a thing?”</p><p>“They were…” A small voice interrupted them. Like a ghost appearing from nowhere, Jackson Robert Scott’s adorable naked body was standing beside them in all its silky boyish glory. “And you guys know you suck at flirting, right?”</p><p>“Hi, Jackson…” Finn groaned as the flirtatious nature washed away.</p><p>“Aloha!” The small boy flipped him the bird. “So I know you two were in the losers club… but I thought you would be better at flirting then that! Sounded like when Connor had to flirt with a girl… baddddd”</p><p>Jaeden ruffled his ‘little brothers’ hair, raising an eyebrow. “Isn’t Connor gay? And what do you know about flirting?”</p><p>“Which is why him flirting with a girl is sooooo, well, you two…” Jackson giggled. Completely unabashed that he was standing naked in front of old co-stars. One of which, for months, had been his big brother. Though that one had seen him naked. “Well I’m the only one of us three whose hooked up with hotties and have a possible somethin’ somethin’ going on with someone…”</p><p>“Who? You still think you have a shot with Jaeden or Jack?” Finn leaned over to tease Jackson at his eye-level. Which made the little cutie scowl as Finn treated him like a kid. Again. </p><p>“Oh please, I’ve tasted what Jae’s released,” Jackson smirked at the bushy haired boy, who looked at an embarrassed Jaeden who just looked away. “And I’ve got someone cuter on the go… another whose sipped from the Jae-hose,”</p><p>Finn straightened up slowly. Looking at Jaeden, puzzled, giving the blushing blond an obvious look that Jaeden swiftly looked away from. Finn’s lips were slightly parted when he looked back down to Jackson, who flashed a playful smile to Finn then a dirty, cheeky look up at Jaeden. Usually the IT cast kept no secrets between each other. But Finn never heard of anything going on between Jaeden  and Jackson, or any other small boys close to Jackson’s age. “That… is news to me,”</p><p>“He begged us to keep it secret,” Jackson grinned, the naked youngster shooting a teasing look at Jaeden when the blond muttered something under his breath. “Got proof on my phone tho if you don’t believe me… I snuck a picture of the time Jae sucking me.”</p><p>Jaeden hissed behind his teeth, staring hard at the little cheeky boy. He could have sworn that day he heard a photo snap. Sucking Jackson was a rare thing for him and the boy had used it to his advantage; “Well… it’s a good thing you’re nude… and your phone’s way over there with your clothes. Would be a shame if… FINN GRAB HIM!”</p><p>It didn’t go the way Jaeden wanted it however.</p><p>Finn grabbed someone but it wasn’t Jackson, it was the cute older teen that he had wanted to do more than just hug before Jackson had arrived.</p><p>“I said to grab him… Finnie!” Jaeden whined, pouting over his shoulder at the Canadian boy.</p><p>“Yay! Hold him, Finn!” Jackson grinned up at the pair.</p><p>A pair who was getting distracted by Finn's cock now grinding against Jaeden’s ass thanks to their new position.</p><p>“Fu...fuck… Finn,” Jaeden hissed as the cock slipped between his flat butt and ground between the cheeks. Hotdogging his smooth teen ass as Finn humped against him. Both of them released a soft moan. Moving their hips in sync as Jackson watched, his cute grin faltering as the older boys got into it without him, making him just watch.</p><p>“W-We could go to my hotel room and do exactly that…” Finn purred lustfully into Jaeden’s ear.</p><p>“Look to your left, Finn,” Jaeden directed his attention to their left, where Finn could see three boys sitting by the grass. Two of them making out hard as a younger boy sucked both of their cocks in public.</p><p>“Oh I saw… but you know I’m more of a private dude…” Finn mumbled.</p><p>Jackson made himself known with a shout: “Only if I come, too!”</p><p>The making out pair broke their kiss and looked up, smirking at the sight before returning to what they were doing. Realising that Jackson wasn’t trying to interrupt their fun. When they looked away, Finn had his chin turned towards him and found Jaeden’s lips pressed to his own. Softly kissing him and grinding back to meet his dick, feeling that soft ass and its desperation to get some Wolfhard dick - Jackson was also squirming in excitement trying to get their attention as his two older friends kissed.</p><p>“We should have done this more…” Jaeden commented, breaking the kiss. “Can’t believe you just focused on fucking Wyatt and Jack…”</p><p>“Jack is such a hot little cockslut,” Finn told him, wrapping around Jaeden’s body to grab his cock. Feeling that it was no longer just a semi and the six-inch member was stiff between his fingers, allowing him to stroke its length as Jaeden moaned into the air for him.</p><p>“While Wyatt’s a hairy beast who knows how to use his cock…” Jaeden muttered, blushing a little. The hand stroking his cock was slow and tormenting, not letting him moan too loud or draw too much attention to them. Then there was Jackson standing before him with a hard nail between his legs. Biting his cute lip. “Fuuuck… I think I might want to see your hotel room, Finn,”</p><p>“Shall we leave the kid here and go see it?” Finn lustfully questioned.</p><p>Jackson gave them the biggest pout, before reaching out to grab Jaeden by the cock as well. “You can’t leave me here… I haven’t seen my big brother naked in so long!”</p><p>“You just saw it… now it’s time for me to do more then just see Jae’s sexy body…” Finn hissed.</p><p>“I’ll do it for you, too!” Jackson whined as he stroked Jaeden alongside Finn’s hand. Ignored by the older boys as they kissed with ferocity, shoving tongue into each other’s lips in a heated battle for superiority that left Jackson down there to stroke Jaeden’s dripping six inch cock.</p><p>“Your hotel room, now, Finnie…” Jaeden purred. “Jacks, get us something to cover us while we walk there. If you are coming get something yourself and hurry up.”</p><p>As Finn and Jaeden returned to their heated kiss, Jackson beamed in excitement before he ran over to a large pile of clothes. He grabbed his briefs and slipped into them, then just a bunch of random clothes from the pile. Jackson ran back to the kissing pair while trying to get himself into his shorts. A small orange pair that in his excitement wasn’t entirely sure were even his own. He threw the clothes down at their feet before slipping into the shorts. Finn pulled on a pair of very short pink swim trunks then threw the black and gold briefs they came with aside. Jaeden tried to fit into a pair of big red shorts but found they were a bust. Best bet is they belonged to one of the buff, ripped boys and didn’t belong on  a slim twink.</p><p>“Jacks… these…” Jaeden began before sighing. “Let’s just go, we can worry about clothing later...”</p><p>“I think I saw some german model wear these,” Finn said as he played with the shorts. They walked back along the beach and up the stairs - Jackson assured himself these were his shorts on the way when pulling out his phone. Finn looked down to his butt and crotch in the short pink. “Huh… I think I kinda fit pink. Jae? Jacks?”</p><p>“You look better out of them…” Jaeden purred.</p><p>Jackson simply giggled. “That was bad!”</p><p>“I… I gotta agree with Jacks,” Finn took one of Jackson’s hands and Jaeden took the other. Both lifted the boy up, then set him down as they walked. “So… You two have done stuff? Never told me about it,”</p><p>“Y-yeah… we played around a couple of times while filming IT… the brat blackmailed me after catching Wyatt and I playing.” Jaeden sighed. “He even waited until he could walk in on me having an on-set wank…”</p><p>“It was fun,” Jackson shrugged. Even Jaeden who knew what this kid was like, just thought he was the most innocent looking angel. Jackson examined the elevator buttons with a close eye. “Which one are you, Finn? I’m on the Wolf Floor!”</p><p>Finn pressed the button for the seventh floor, and Jackson cooed in awe. Not yet having seen the Ravens Floor. They went to room fourteen, which thankfully didn’t house Finn’s big brother, Nick, for a few hours still. Jackson immediately began to jump on the bed, then hopped to the other. He slipped and fell back onto the soft white sheets with a plop. By the time he got up, the older boys had dropped what little clothes they had on and were kissing against the wall. Finn’s hands grabbing and squeezing Jaeden’s ass as he forced the boy against the wall, Jaeden moaning into the kiss with every squeeze.</p><p>“Mmph! Ungh,” Jaeden moaned breathlessly into Finn’s lips as he felt up and down from his shoulders to spine, then followed down closer to Finn’s ass. However, Finn reached back and pulled Jaeden’s hands away before grabbing the blond’s ass again and lifting him up onto the wall. “Unnnff…!”</p><p>“No grabbing at what you're not getting, Jae… I’m going to give you what I should have given you years ago… A good fucking pounding…” Finn purred, breaking the kiss momentarily. He proceeded to yelp when something warm and wet touched his ass. “Jackson!”</p><p>Jackson’s small hands were spreading Finn’s small ass and lapping at it with his little tongue. Giggling at Finn when he tried to growl, but was swept away by Jaeden’s hungry lips kissing him again. Finn pinned Jaeden back against the wall making out roughly with the sexy blond, the curly-haired boy deciding not to care about Jackson’s tongue and focus on who his cock was throbbing for.</p><p>“Mmm! We should take this to the bed… don’t make me wait for it,” Jaeden moaned, playing with Finn’s beautiful curls. He peered down to see Jackson licking at Finn’s ass and moaned. “Why’s he getting to touch it?”</p><p>“Because it’s your hole that I’m interested in…” Finn smirked.</p><p>“Yours is yummy!” Jackson shouted, digging his tongue deep into Finn. Then he felt Jaeden play with his short hair, weaving his fingers in. The little one moaned from his attention. “Jaeden’s hole was… salty when I got to try it!”</p><p>“Oh? Did you fuck my new favourite bottom?” Finn smirked at Jaeden, before looking at the younger boy.</p><p>Jackson shook his head, “Nope, just ate his butt.”</p><p>“Good.” Finn replied, turning his focus back to Jaeden, while moving a finger down and pushing it against Jaeden’s hole. “Who has fucked this? Who will you be forgetting about after today...” </p><p>Jaeden moaned, pushing himself hard on Finn. Their cocks in an intense sword duel grinding together as Finn rubbed the ring. “W-Wyatt an-and Nic! Ahhh!!!”</p><p>“Such a horny little slut, aren’t you Jae… bet you begged Nic to pound you harder…” Finn purred into Jaeden’s ear while pushing the finger in deeper. “Bet you just wanted him to wreck you,”</p><p>Hissing, the blond’s hole clutched tightly around the digit easing into his ass. Finn pushed in, going to the knuckle and then curled it around, feeling around inside of him, drawing out long moans of bliss from Jaeden’s pink lips. He was helpless against the moans. Finn’s long finger pushed in then out, slowly fucking him. “Ungh…! AAAAGH, Finn! I-I’m just a bottom slut in need of cock! Okay?!” </p><p>“Oh, are you now?” Finn smirked before adding a second finger into his ass.</p><p>“Umh! Ye-yes, YES!! Just a hole!” Jaeden cried.</p><p>“Whose cock do you want, slut?” Finn growled, planting kisses over the boy.</p><p>“I want yours… NOW.” Jaeden pulled Finn into a rough kiss before pushing himself off the wall. Jackson stumbled back to avoid being trampled as those two got to the bed. Nick’s bed. Jaeden laid down for Finn, lifting his legs.</p><p>“Oh really? Who said I’m going to give to you now?” Finn purred, spitting into his hand and using it to lube up the lead boy’s hole. He rubbed his hand up and down Jaeden’s crack, pushing a finger down on his hole to smear it in and make sure that hole was nice and wet for him. “Jackson, come sit on your big brother! I want you to see this! To watch as my cock enters the ass it should have, years ago!”</p><p>The boy obediently came over and straddled his naked little body on Jaeden’s chest, hands planted just above his v-lines as Finn started to stroke himself with a handful of spit. Lubing up his cock, leaving a sheen of glossy saliva all over the length of his dick.</p><p>Watching as Jackson’s tinky globes wiggled on his chest, Jaeden’s moans deepened. Finn was rubbing his hole and making it wet while he worked that big dick, and Jackson was watching on in boyish excitement waiting for his ass to get stretched by that dick. Jaeden laid back with a smile and a moan, resting a hand on that smooth tiny butt.</p><p>“Do him!” Jackson tried ordering. “Do him, Finn!!”</p><p>“Yessssss! Please sir! Please fuck me! I'll do anything sir!” Jaeden moaned out, begging heavily. The need for Finn’s cock to finally fuck him getting to much for the blond. “Please fuck me Finnie! Please sir, please! Just pound me like the cock slut I am! I need it so fucking badly!”</p><p>“Sir? Fuck that’s actually kinda hot,” Finn said. He got onto the bed, felt his knees sink into the soft mattress then firmly planted himself between Jaeden’s legs. After maneuvering both to wrap around him, Finn’s cock lined up and he leaned in. Easing its tip past Jaeden’s small, tight ring and into the warm depths of that tight blond ass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Double Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he watched Finn’s cock disappearing into Jaeden’s ass, Jackson Robert Scott could only agree with Finn’s grunted out: “Fuuuuck!”’ </p><p>It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen in his young life, and he had watched Connor Jessup fuck Griffin Gluck.</p><p>Finn only fed a few inches into Jaeden before pulling back. Then he thrust back in a little at a time, easing it a little deeper with each oncoming thrust into the moaning blond slut; Jaeden’s hands played with the sheets, tugging at them folding them into waves as pleasure washed over his teenage body like a tsunami. Feeling Finn draw this out. Torment him with the slim tip of that beautiful dick before easing the shaft in. He knew there was more to come, and he was already craving its full length.</p><p>Jaeden pushed his ass down on Finn in an attempt to swallow more of that cock. Jackson, however, wiggled as he pushed more weight onto the older boy making it hard to move much. Giving Finn and somehow Jackson all the power over how much cock that slutty ass took.</p><p>“Make him beg again, Finnie!” Jackson grinned cheekily, watching intensely as Jaeden’s cock throbbed and jumped from Finn’s thrusting.</p><p>Finn ruffled Jackson’s hair as he pulled his shimmering cock out with a pop. Immediately the room was filled with a whine that turned into a growl. Replaced in a matter of seconds by a smack to Jackson’s ass.</p><p>“Don’t make me beg! I already begged so fucking hard, sir, just give it to me! Balls deep, Finn!” Jaeden spanked Jackson again for extra measure, then wiggled his own ass to tempt Finn back inside.</p><p>“Nah, the kid’s right.. Beg for me, Jae… beg like you did for Nic’s big cock and Wyatt’s hairy fuck stick…” Finn ordered, before putting his full weight into it as he slammed his cock deep into Jaeden again. Stretching that tight tunnel open with his dick, making his co-star scream in bliss getting more Wolfhard dick. He slammed in and out relentlessly, thrusting against this co-star’s prostate a couple of times before calming his pace down. “Ungh, didn’t know you’d be this damn tight… I could get obsessed with an ass like that,”</p><p>“YESS! Fuck, you’re so deep, Finn! Fuck that ass like you mean it, like you fuckin’ own it!” Pushing his ass down hard, Jaeden rode his friend. Jackson’s weight may be annoying but it was worth it to take that dick in and out of his ass.</p><p>“Like? I own this ass now, don’t I slut?” FInn growled.</p><p>“You should have owned it years ago!” Jaeden gripped the corner of the bed behind him, leaving his arm in the air and his hairy pit exposed as he was fucked hard, rocking along the bed.</p><p>“Yes I should have… but I own it now and you’re going to go well with my other slut as I wreck the asses off what's mine…” Finn smirked,  thinking of his Stranger Things co-star Noah Schnapp. Imagining these two boys stacked up wiggling their asses for his cock had Finn lifting Jaeden’s legs up and growling before starting to piston his cock roughly in and out. Pulling out to his tip before filling that ass in one swift thrust that pushed Jaeden deep into the bed.</p><p>“UNGH…! MMMMM…! FU-FUCKING HELL, FINN! SIR! FUCK ME!” Jaeden couldn’t hold back as he screamed and moaned. Boys out on their balcony and Finn’s neighbours could hear the muffled moaning of an almost girly scream for cock.</p><p>Including one very jealous sixteen-year-old boy who was attempting to film his latest tik-tok video.</p><p>In a spur of the moment action, Jaeden couldn’t hold back and grabbed Jackson’s hips. Yanking him back and digging his tongue into that petite little ass. Making the boy squeal in surprise when his tongue forced itself past the ring and inside, slithering up past his tightness and inside the tunnel. Flicking inside, tasting the sweet ass. </p><p>“Mmmmmm Jaeeeee!” Jackson moaned out, his voice cracking a little within the moan as Jaeden’s tongue teased and tortured his young hole</p><p>“That’s so,” Finn slammed his dick into Jaeden’s tight hole, holding his legs higher, “Fucking hot!”</p><p>“H-His tongue is sooo... mmmm!” Jackson tried to moan out, but his description of the tongue died out as Jaeden forced it in deeper, shutting up the younger except for his excited yelps and moans. The little boy’s lips were then taken by Finn who decided to fully shut him up with a deep lust filled kiss.</p><p>“Mmmm,” Finn moaned down Jackson’s throat, sliding his tongue in alongside it. At the same time Jaeden’s ass was being filled with cock. Only he was being fucked sharply by the sexy cock hammering his hole. Pulling back the full length then ramming it back into the blond, making him yell between laps at Jackson’s yummy little butt. Jaeden missed the entirety of the deep kiss, due to his face being happily buried in Jackson’s young hole. “That’s it, Jae, keep eating out his little ass and get him ready for your dick! I might try it out myself once I’m done tearing up your pussy!”</p><p>Moaning at the thought of Jaeden’s massive length being inside of him, Jackson pushed his butt down on Jaeden’s face, forcing the tongue deep as it could go into him. He arched back, throwing his head with a long, adorable moan that echoed through the room.</p><p>Jaeden’s hands were attracted to Jackson’s tiny butt, using his fingers to spread open those cheeks and lap up between the globes. Smooth, delicious, and with such cute moans every time he licked the crack. Running over the pink ring, flicking his tongue against it before once more sliding into Jackson again as Finn’s length pushed back into him.</p><p>“Ooooh my god, sir!” Jaeden bucked up hard as the older boy pushed deep. Taking his friend’s dick deep into his tight walls.</p><p>“Oh come on, Jae, better… tell me how badly you want this…” Finn hissed, slamming into Jaeden harder.</p><p>“You already fucking know!” Jaeden snapped at him, flexing his ass tight enough that Finn hissed before thrusting balls deep. He had to hold himself inside Jaeden to keep himself from cumming abruptly. “Yessss, you liked that, didn’t you? I can get real damn tight,”</p><p>Deciding that he couldn’t let the sexy blond get away with that, Finn decided on something. “Jackson, get on him…”</p><p>“Really?!” Jackson’s lips curled into a smile, perking up at the offer of Jaeden’s dick for the first time in a long time.</p><p>“Jae thinks he’s tight, show him how your ass is…” Finn smirked.</p><p>“I’ve fucked him before, doofus,” Finally pulling away from Jackson’s ass, Jaeden licked his lips. The glossy little butt slick and ready for his cock; Jaeden lifted him by the hips then brought Jackson down to his cock where Finn aimed him upwards for Jackson’s butt to sink down. .</p><p>“Oh i know… but not while I’ve been fucking your hole…” Finn grinned, the curly-haired boy spitting into his hand and lubing up Jaeden’s shaft quickly.</p><p>As soon as Jaeden’s cock was ready, Jackson wiggled free of Jaeden’s hole and sat hard on the cock. A loud, piercing shriek filled the room as Jaeden entered his ass, allowing his cock to disappear between his tight buns. Finn watched on with a husky moan as the small boy eased himself down on Jaeden’s length, and that moan was turning him on beyond reason. He moved slow in and out of Jaeden watching the show, effectively fucking the blond deeper into Jackson until it was all in there.</p><p>“Oh fuck…” Finn whispered suddenly.</p><p>He hadn’t realised that, with Jackson’s small size, Jaeden was going to show his cock through that small body; Moaning softly, Finn touched Jackson’s petite body and rubbed down his smooth chest to his stomach. Feeling the newly found bulge formed by Jaeden’s cock rubbing inside the boy. He traced around the bulge, tracing the outline of Jaeden’s dick.</p><p>“Jae… you need to feel this, man!”</p><p>“Feel what…?” Jaeden moaned, rocking in and out of Jackson. The little boy was quick to bounce on his lap, taking the length of his cock in and out at a slow yet hard pace. Unaware of his sexy teen cock bulging in the boy’s tummy. </p><p>Finn grabbed onto Jaeden’s hand and moved it around until Jaeden could feel it as well. “This…”</p><p>“H-Holy sh-shit!” Jaeden stuttered, feeling himself through Jackson’s tummy. “Jackson, b-bounce on my cock real quick!”</p><p>“O-okay…” Jackson breathed out, moaning softly as he began moving. Sliding upwards from Jaeden’s lap, easing off to the tip. Then Finn nodded so he sat back down, with both of their hands on his small belly so both teenagers could feel Jaeden’s bulge reform as he went balls deep in Jackson. “Y-your fingers feel weird… Mm!”</p><p>“That… oh my gosh,” Jaeden gasped, finding it was his cock he could feel. Through Jackson’s little tummy.</p><p>Finn grinned at Jackson before he took Jaeden by the hips, before pulling out of the tight little hole then ramming back into tightness mercilessly. Making Jaeden scream in pure pleasure, with his  ass being fucked hard by Finn and his dick wrapped tightly by Jackson’s butt.</p><p>“UNGH! Fuck yes! Plow me, Finn! That’s so deeeep in my tight ass!” Jaeden pushed back to meet Finn’s dick with force, slamming himself down on the Wolfhard cock then pushing up deep into Jackson’s amazingly tight little butt.</p><p>“Were you always this much of a little cockslut…” Finn growled out, thrusting in deeper.</p><p>“He soooo was!” Jackson bounced up and down hard on Jaeden’s dick, fucking himself on his ‘big brothers’ cock with a big grin on his face. The smack of his butt against Jaeden’s smooth crotch was almost as loud as Finn slamming his dick hard into the blond’s ass. Hammering away in sync with the boy.</p><p>Finn smirked, with a good chuckle. “I shouldn’t have wasted so much time fucking Jack’s slutty ass then… though it was hot pounding Ry while filming the sequel.”</p><p>“I saw that!” Jackson shouted, giggling at Finn. “You’re a bad liar… he fucked you with his biiiig dick! I know, I might have blackmailed him and Nic…”</p><p>“Oh you saw one of the fucks, dude… and we knew you were watching us. We had a bet going on if you would actually be game enough to join us” Finn smirked. Ramming into Jaeden hard enough to make an echo that helped many boys around the place shoot a hot load over their own chests or into another boy. “You missed the later one.” </p><p>“.... bad liar,” Jackson teased, riding the sexy blond’s cock with a big grin. Teasing the playfully glaring Finn, who flicked his nose.</p><p>“Ry’s on the island, I’ll prove it.” Finn chuckled, giving Jaeden’s ass a firm spank despite it being Jackson’s comment.</p><p>“H-Hey…” Jaeden whined, moaning a little from it however.</p><p>Hearing the moan, Finn gave the older boy a firmer spank. “He gets that sass from you.”</p><p>“You know I’m not his real big brother!?” Jaeden flexed his ass tighter on Finn’s cock as it slammed deeper into his tight hole, making him grit his teeth and hiss again.</p><p>“Oh please, the way you two keep in touch, he may as well be.” Finn chuckled, remembering many conversations with Jaeden since filming where Jaeden talked Jackson up and bragged about the boy.</p><p>Jackson slowed down on Jaeden’s cock, pouting. “We’re… not brothers? Jaeden!!”</p><p>“W-We are!” Jaeden groaned a little, the groans only growing as Finn gave his ass one more spank before returning to fucking him harder.</p><p>Pouting, Jackson wrapped around Finn’s shoulders and pulled himself up onto the curly-haired boy. Jaeden’s cock slipped free as Jackson pulled himself onto Finn. “Finn says we’re not! Maybe Finn wants to be my new big brother, and slide into my butt?”</p><p>“Oi, don’t go lying about me brat” Finn chuckled. “I said you two are brothers. Maybe I should give that little ass a spanking just like his big brother got?”</p><p>“N-no, fuck him, dude…!” Jaeden wiggled off Finn’s cock, whining as he did so at the loss of that cock. But to see Jackson wrapped around Finn’s body and that wiggly little ass begging for dick, with the big length resting just underneath the smooth mounds.</p><p>“Maybe we should fuck him together?” Finn smirked at the blonde. “What ya think, cockslut jr? Want me and your ‘big brother’ to fuck you together?”</p><p>Jackson blinked. His eyes were wide and his moan soft as he ground on Finn’s slim chest, moaning into his neck. “Y-you can do that?”</p><p>“You won’t be walking much after, but yes.” Jaeden commented, moving closer. His cock grinding against Jackson as he rubbed the younger boy’s back. He and Finn nibbled on either side of the boys’ neck, making dark hickeys on the soft olive skin before even sinking their teeth gently into his soft flesh. Meanwhile, both of their cocks got to rub up on that perky butt and slide againsts its smooth tenderness. “Let’s just slide in, Finn,”</p><p>“Yeah… lets double team his sexy ass,” Finn squeezed and spread apart that small butt, pulling back so his cock could rub against his hole.</p><p>“Y-Yeah… do it…” Jackson breathed out, clenching his body a little as he got ready for it.</p><p>At once, for him, the two cocks pushed up on him and began forcing into him. Stretching out the little ring, making him scream tight pleasure and dig his claws into Finn’s back as the two dicks pushed past his ass. </p><p>“AHH!” Jackson’s voice cried, screaming out as the thickest thing in his life entered him. With the pair of dicks outshining the thickness of both Nicolas Hamilton and Connor Jessup, who had both been tempted into the depths of Jackson’s tight ass. He hung onto them for dear life as Finn and Jaeden kept sinking him down, not letting him adjust to their size as they forced him onto their lengths roughly, pulling and tugging him down. “Ah-AAAAAGH TOO BIG!”</p><p>“Shut… up…! Take them…!” Finn growled, a little lost in the tightness.</p><p>“Mmm, just like you asked for me to come and join Connor for a threesome! You didn’t think you weren’t going to be dp’d, if we did… did you?” Jaeden growled into the youngster’s ear. “You’re my slutty Georgie…”</p><p>“Y-you’re both too biiiiig!” The boy whined, despite both being buried to the roots. “Mmmph!”</p><p>“And you love it, don’t you, Jacks…” Finn replied cockily, as he pushed upwards and deeper into the younger boy.</p><p>Jaeden licked up the side of Jackson’s neck, then nibbled on his ear. “Mmm he got tighter…!”</p><p>Finn started to lift Jackson off their cocks, feeling the tight hole pin their lengths together and squeeze them so there was intense friction between his and Jaeden’s throbbing cocks. They hissed, Jackson whimpered, locking his legs around Finn’s waist, then Finn dropped him down on their cocks with a growl. “Uuuuungh…! Fuck this little ass is hella tight, Jae! We’re gonna tear him in half!”</p><p>“Ow, ow, owwww!” Jackson stared down as both teenage cocks bulged out his little tummy. “You’re biiiig, Finn!”</p><p>“Mmm, he is…” Jaeden agreed with a light moan.</p><p>“Sluts,” Finn grunted, fucking Jackson’s little ass alongside Jaeden. Taking it slow as each slid in and out of the boy, slowly stretching him open with their cocks. “Mmm… You guys didn’t fuck this enough if he’s still this tight-! I expected better from you, Jaeden… Need your new big brother to come around and stretch your ass more often, Jacks? If your roommate is cute… ngh… I’ll fuck him, too!”</p><p>“Well Jae’s already fucked him…” Jackson moaned out, loving the idea.</p><p>“I’ll show you whose better fucking little sexy asses,” Finn rammed against Jaeden’s dick with a long, low groan. “Ungh… fuck, dude, keep tightening your butt and I’ll cum!”</p><p>“J-Jake will love your big cock…” Jackson moaned out.</p><p>Jaeden whined as he fucked Jackson, trying to outclass Finn’s sexy cock. His smooth crotch bounced off Jackson’s little butt’s soft bouncy cheeks. “You’re n-not better! Jackson loves my dick most, right?”</p><p>“Nah, he loves my cock filling him completely. Don’t you, cock slut Jr?”</p><p>“It’s s-s-soooo good!” The young boy dragged his nails along Finn’s back as they fucked him hard, jamming in and out of the tight hole. Bouncing him up and down on the lengths as they fucked. He winced flexing his hole tighter around the two cocks, milking them. They felt amazing slamming down to the root. “Ah! Mm! Oh my goood! Cum in meeeee, Finn!”</p><p>“FU-FUCK! YES!!” Finn roared, slamming up. Jaeden felt a pulse run through Finn’s dick, its intense heat filling Jackson before Finn began to shoot his load. The sensation brought Jaeden over the edge with him, blessing Jackson with the feeling of two teenagers shooting ropes of hot cum deep into his butt at once.</p><p>“Y-YEEEEEESS!” Jackson cried out, feeling every shot of the two boys as it coated and filled his inners.</p><p>“I-It’s so fucking hot inside him!” Jaeden bit his lip, pulsing as he fired rope after rope. Feeling the cum drain from his balls and into Jackson.</p><p>“Feeeeeeeeels good!” Jackson breathed out, squirming on the pulsing cocks.</p><p>Moaning as he softly nibbled on Jackson’s neck, Jaeden sighed. Feeling his body grow heavy and now aware of the sweat on his body. “I’m kinda jealous…. That load was for me,”</p><p>Grabbing the blond, Finn pulled him into a deep kiss. “Oh don’t worry, I’ll be giving you plenty of those loads this summer.”</p><p>“You better be,” Jaeden kissed back hard, probing Finn’s lips with his tongue. Jackson demanded one as well so they both pecked his lips. “You’re so fucking hot, Finn… Too bad we’re not rooming,”</p><p>“Mmm, you would be better then my brother…” Finn purred. “I could be fucking that ass nightly… and wake you up every morning with my dick slamming hard...”</p><p>Jaeden purred back at him, ignoring the little boy between them climbing off and tiredly collapsing into the bed. Jaeden touched Finn’s chest then pushed him down onto the pillow where he could roughly kiss him and grind against that smooth, sexy boy as he pleased. His cock resting near Finn’s ass as their lips tangled together. He was surprised when Finn wrapped his legs up around his waist and pulled him in. Jaeden moaned, breaking the kiss when he rubbed against Finn’s hole. “Mm, fuck… you want this dick, Wolfhard?”</p><p>“Nah, the ass is better…” commented a voice that had all three boys jumping.</p><p>It was Finn’s older brother, NIck.</p><p>“How about you come try it?” Finn offered with a smirk, then hissed in pleasure as Jaeden pushed inside him for Nick to watch.</p><p>“Oh? Ready to be outshined little brother? Or offering your own hole?” Nick chuckled, smirking back.</p><p>“We-w-well apparently my ass is taken,” Finn moaned as he pushed deeper into his hole; “Ja-Jacks, why don’t you run off and see your friends?”</p><p>With the small amount of energy left, Jackson moaned out a suggestion that had Finn wishing that the kid had left. “D-Dp him…”</p><p>“DUDE!” Finn shouted. Jaeden worked quickly to roll over and show off Finn’s pale ass for his big brother. He wanted to grab Jackson and torture him, but the little one jumped down from the bed and scattered away. Jackson ducked under Nick, who watched in confusion as the naked boy ran down the hallway. “I… am going to kill him,”</p><p>Nick snorted, while moving around his being fucked little brother to get his bag. “You dorks should stop anyway, they announced a special opening night performance hosted by Jordan Fisher tonight, mandatory.”</p><p>“It’s the middle of the day!” Jaeden arched back with a moan, fucking Finn slowly. The sky wasn’t as bright as earlier, but night was yet to fall.</p><p>“How long have you dorks been fucking…” Nick questioned, as he motioned at the window to show that it was getting later. “And it's early so that the kids can go to bed and not be up all night.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Jackson had ran into the elevator with a giggle. Naked and dripping two loads from his tight little butt, leaking onto the carpet and now the elevator floor. The youngster ran directly into his Locke and Key co-star, Connor Jessup and his boyfriend Miles Heizer. He hit him hard, running right into Connor’s chest; He was stunned for a moment when he stumbled back. Connor blinked, looking down at the boy surprised to find him naked - something he’d seen before but never with Miles around.</p><p>“Connor!” Jackson yelped before grinning as he saw who he had run into.</p><p>“Jackson?” Connor gulped, nervously looking to Miles who gave him a confused glance. ‘You remember Miles, right?”</p><p>Miles nervously looked from Jackson to Connor and back again. “Uuuh?”</p><p>“He’s so hot!” Jackson moaned in awe, still coming down from his orgasm.</p><p>“Yeah he is…” Connor agreed, chuckling awkwardly.</p><p>“Going up… o-or down…?” Miles asked awkwardly, as the elevator doors closed. He leaned in to Connor: “Why is he nude? A-and he’s leaking cum, babe?”</p><p>“Well I’m guessing he’s been doing what we got up to last night…” Connor whispered back. “Why he’s still nude… i’m not sure.”</p><p>“Down!” Jackson shouted with a big grin, eyes turning to his Locke and Key big brother. “Then UP!” </p><p>Connor groaned, hoping the kid didn’t give anything away. Knowing most of the little ones were on the first floor, he pressed the button for the elevator to resume moving. Watching as Jackson looked at them both, his hard little nail swaying and tiny butt jiggling as Jackson moved about. Knowing full well that he was just on the edge of his immaturity, probably seconds away from blurting something out of grabbing something. He pushed a button close to the floor they were passing and making the elevator stop.</p><p>“Our stop Miles!” Connor quickly said, grabbing his boyfriend’s arm and awkwardly pulling him off the elevator.</p><p>“Wa-wait but it’s not our sto-”</p><p>Into someone far worse than Jackson Robert Scott when it came to spilling secrets.</p><p>“Hey stud,” Griffin Gluck was a quick one, and before Connor could process the boy before him Griffin’s lips were against his own. “Mm, such a good kisser… Hey, Jacks! And Mil- Ohhhhh… Shiiiiiiiit…”</p><p>“Griffin…” Connor groaned, looking over at his boyfriend who had a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on his face.</p><p>“Well this is an eventful elevator ride…” Miles chuckled. He’d seen what this island was like, and honestly was a little excited to see Connor with other guys. Griffin being on that list. “We were just going up to our room, and someone hit the wrong button,”</p><p>“GRIFFFFFFFFF!” Jackson cried from inside of the elevator, bringing the older attention back to him and seeing his fully naked body.</p><p>“JACKS!” Griffin picked him up. Jackson wasn’t graced so effortlessly with kisses as Connor had been, instead finding himself peppered with smaller ones all over his face. They transitioned to small licks that had him squirming in Griffin’s hold. “Why are you naked!”</p><p>As the four reentered the elevator and continued to travel to Wolf floor. Jackson giggled while hugging Griffin, externally shifting back to his boyish innocence. “Jaeden and Finn did my butt. Now I’m tired and my butt hurts…”</p><p>Before anyone could respond to that, the doors opened and Jackson darted away, waving both his hand and butt at the confused trio.</p><p>“BYE!! SEE YOU GUYS TONIIIIIIGHT!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dancers Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dusk fell over the island, casting its long, dim shadows over the pearly white beaches and bringing to life with it the glowing red flame of tiki torches. Giving a fiery illumination to those returning along the branching paths. The tall ten story resort’s many windows were aglow in the firelight and pale moon’s glow as it peeked over the horizon. Now that the sun had set itself to bed, bringing to end the first day of summer and bringing the oncoming first night to their doorstep.</p><p>Some remained at the beach enjoying the sun dipping over the horizon until the cold chill began flowing over the sea. Many returned for the night’s events and dinner to be served. Everyone once more came to the pavilion and the stage set up beside it. They shared a delicious dinner that carried its smell across the island. Drawing in beautiful tropical birds that greeted the boys asking for a feed.</p><p>When dinner finished, they waited around until at once all the nights went out. There were some muffled gasps and lively chatter as they wondered what happened; Then a light turned on. The stage came to life, and a tall black man with fashionable stubble on his chin grinned to the audience of boys staring at him and his body.</p><p>“Welcome! What’s up, guys! I’m Jordan Fisher!” He announced. Dressed in a pair of black shorts that didn’t reach his knees but hugged his body and crotch tightly. No shirt, revealing his ripped black chest and the lights bouncing off the corners of his muscles showing off the chiselled features. Around his neck, a golden tie that came to rest just below his pecs. “Boy, have we got a show for you tonight!”</p><p>The crowd cheered. Jordan didn’t know if it was for him, the show to come, his amazing body, or the fact everyone could see he was hard as a rock and the python tucked into those shorts almost wrapped around his waist. Had it been tucked downwards, it would poke over half its length out of the shorts.</p><p>With a cheeky grin on his face, Milo Manheim called out: “TAKE THEM OFF! TAKE THEM OFF!”</p><p>“Oi! That’s my Uncle!” Malachi called back, pretending to gag a little cheekily.</p><p>“Maybe later, Milo! Still got that party to get to after this!” Jordan shouted, then gave his honorary nephew a wink. He turned around, showing off his ass to all the boys waiting around. “We’ve got a great show! Six boys! All pros I’ve had a hand in training! You guys will love this, I promise… So lets get some music, yeah?”</p><p>A slow, humming beat started over the excited crowd of over three hundred voices. Jordan stepped off the stage, to their surprise and disappointment, but it was not empty for long. The lights went out for ten seconds, and when it came back on there were six boys: JT Church, the smallest yet champion of the six, stood in front of them all. Behind him was Sebastian Jozuka, the asian boy grinning to the crowd. Cody Bingham was peering over Sebastian’s shoulder, grinning as well. Then came Jake Monreal, the sexy dance pro peering over them both. Tristian Ianiro winked at the boys staring at them. Sage Rosen brought up the rear, hands wrapped around Tristian. </p><p>Each of them were dressed the same. Bare feet, tight black short shorts hugging their bodies and showing off the packages in their fronts and backs, and tight black button up shirts that did little to hide their muscular bodies. Even JT was clearly ripped underneath. </p><p>Slowly tapping their feet to the beat, the six swayed to opposite sides of the boy in front of them. JT ducked quickly to the left, resting a hand on his knee before pushing himself up, curving his back as he straightened up. Behind him, Sebastian curved to the right, then followed JT in perfect sync. When they got back to upright, they quickly did it again in the other direction.</p><p>JT reached behind him, offering a hand out to Sebastian. He was then spun to the other side of the stage. Following that, Sebastian offered a hand to Cody then too got span. They continued this until Sage was left in centre stage, biting his lip as he looked over all the sexy, lustful boys. He and the other dancers could smell the desire in the air. All of them leaned down, brushing their hands over their knees. The six straightened up slowly, tracing their hands over their toned thighs and their tight shorts. Their hips swayed and feet moved to the beat, using both hands to direct down at their crotches, highlighting their cocks for everyone to look at. </p><p>Then came the true show.</p><p>Before anyone could react, their fingers slipped into their shirts and the dancers tore open their button ups. Revealing to the group that they were some of the most ripped of them all. Chiselled abs, toned pecs firm to the touch, with olive, light brown or pale skin to highlight the muscle for everyone to watch move and sway as they danced. Sage’s body was softer, but his muscles were still drool worthy on his broad chest. JT, Tristian and Jake were the most defined, muscular and sexy beyond compare. Each wore a golden tie like Jordan, highlighting their chests further.</p><p>They, however, were not done just there and proceeded back down to their shorts as they danced. Their fingers traced slowly around the waistband, tormenting them all with a strip show, then stopped.</p><p>“MALACHI!” JT jumped off the stage all of a sudden. Staring at his friend, Malachi Barton, who stared back stunned.</p><p>“W-What?” Malachi questioned, gulping.</p><p>JT curled his finger twice. “Come ‘ere!”</p><p>Blushing, Malachi stood up and moved towards his friend. Trying to ignore that JT’s shirt had been torn open and the freshly turned fifteen-year-old’s shorts were tight. He allowed JT to drag him onto the stage. To the ones paying closer attention, in the background Jordan had followed them up with a set of chairs, setting up six of them.  Just as Malachi got up there, Sebastian jumped down and looked around the group.</p><p>“You, cutie,” He looked at Rian McCririck, the blushing twink, then dragged him up to the stage.</p><p>“W-wait why? I can’t dance!” Rian squeaked, letting Sebastian stand him in front of the first chair on the right side of the stage.</p><p>Cody moved next, with a purr in his throat as he knew his target already. Sitting in a small crowd, Cody had to push through them to the grinning stud, Asher Angel. Who could already tell who Cody was coming for just by the determined stride. “Get up there, Angel!”</p><p>Asher came up on the stage, allowing Jake to hop down and pull Milo away from his friends, bringing with him the tall pro dancer. Milo gave Jordan a look, who just smugly shrugged at him. The older man headed back off stage to his seat, planning on enjoying this show muchly.</p><p>Tristan hopped off the stage and his eyes found another co-star from Dancing with the Stars Jr. Hudson West, the blond cutie, was sitting there with wise eyes and parted lips as Tristian came closer to him. He started to get up, ready to run on stage with the dancing hunk. </p><p>“Hey, Hudson…” Tristan purred. Then looked at the boy sitting at Hudson’s side. “I’ll be taking him, okay? He’s your ‘brother’, Porter, isn’t he?”</p><p>Porter Fassulo was the half-brother of Hudson’s character on General Hospital. The cute boy’s cheeks were alive with a flaming blush.</p><p>“N-no! I’m a dancer, too, remember? Take me up!” Hudson argued, but Tristian pulled Porter away and onto stage without listening to Hudson’s whining. Though his hopes were high once more when Sage got down to get his own boy. Only for Sage to sweep up Dakota Lotus and bring the Disney singer onto stage. “Aww…!”</p><p>“If you sing All In for Love, I’m smacking you…” Dakota whispered to the older boy teasingly.</p><p>“You’ll be all in for something else, sexy boy…” Sage licked his lips before pushing Dakota down onto a chair. As did the others. Each smirking at the boys sitting up close to admire their almost naked bodies. </p><p>JT grinned over at the DJ and gave a small nod to change up the music.</p><p>The beat built up in power suddenly as the six dancers grabbed their shorts. Then the beat dropped hard, and they tore their shorts off in one quick motion, revealing to the onlookers their toned asses, and those in front of them sitting shocked in chairs their cocks held tightly by tight shiny golden g-strings that showed off the shapes and sizes of their dicks.</p><p>All six of their chosen ‘prey’ gulping nervously at the revealed sights.</p><p>“No touching,” Cody warned Asher, whose hand reached out to grab his smooth ass. He smacked it away with a grin. </p><p>Then he and the six turned around and resumed dancing in their gold tied, g-strings and ripped open black shirts. Showing off all they had along with their skills; Particularly how high they could lift their legs and their flexible bodies. Sage enjoyed directing to his crotch and biting his lip. Flirting as he danced, especially with Dakota who bit his lip hard and gripped the chair trying to hold himself back. The singer/actor was struggling to stop himself.</p><p>“Such a horny boy,” Sage teased, pushing his sexy sub ass out at Dakota. Brushing gently over him to tease, not allowing him to touch anything. The boy decided to tease Dakota a little further by twerking a little.</p><p>The others did the same to their ‘hostages’ by wiggling their asses for them. Malachi moaned ‘fuck…’ seeing his friend’s juicy little butt. Milo openly let out a moan and allowed the others to see his sweatpants gain a hefty tent unrestrained by underwear - he’d lost them coming back from the nude beach. Porter was squirming hard and glancing at a very jealous Hudson whenever Tristian showed him his cock again. Asher, of course, moaned as he struggled not to touch Cody. Rian pressed himself hard into the chair in sheer embarrassment.</p><p>All at once the dancers turned to face the boys sitting before them. Running a hand up along their chests and to their cheeks. Lifting them up when they leaned in inches away from a kiss, then swerved to the left. Then directed them to look down as they opened the front of their g-strings, showing them alone their cocks in bare beauty, before closing and returning to their more public show.</p><p>“Like, Mally?” JT purred into his friend’s ear as he lifted one leg onto Malachi’s shoulder before leaning in.</p><p>Malachi moaned, leaning in closer for a kiss. But he was pushed back by a finger, “J-JT, don’t tease me!”</p><p>JT giggled and ran his hand over his abs before returning to sensually dancing over the top of his friend.</p><p>“You’re so mean! We should just go back to my room!” Malachi was ignored as they all danced for a few more minutes. Up until the beat dropped again and the dancers bowed.</p><p>The situation didn’t get any better for the prey however, as with their ages to the crowd, the dancers straddled their prey with a deep smirk. Wiggling their asses at the crowd as Jordan returned to the stage. As he walked on, Jordan spanked each and every ass on his way over the stage, drawing a moan from each dancer except Tristian. The top among them just grunted and pushed himself on the moaning Porter. Their ass wiggling of the six didn’t stop, however.</p><p>“HELLOOOO there!” Jordan turned on his heel to address the crowd. Everyone now noticed that Jordan had lost his shorts. Leaving his black, stiff python to hang. “Hey! Eyes are up here you horny brats! I have a special offer if you can stop staring at my dick - it’s huge, I get it!”</p><p>“Huge is an understatement…” Sage and JT grinned at each other.</p><p>“Behave, brats, especially you, JT, since you got my honorary nephew under you…” Jordan teased back. Turning to the crowd of boys again, all with hardons or trying to hide in the dark as they jerked off, Jordan flashed them a big smile. “It’s time for a vote: This is a special allowance from the resort just for tonight. Whichever pair gets the loudest cheers are going to do it right here for all of you! Think of it like our second act. EXCITED?!”</p><p>There were a number of grumpy boys from not being chosen now.</p><p>Jordan proceeded to call out the names of each pair - Tristian, Cody and Sebastian were the lesser known boys, and to no one’s surprise while they were found to be incredibly hot, they didn’t get the win. Even if Cody got a good reaction from the many boys who craved the chance of watching Asher Angel pound some ass. Jake and Milo came in very close, but Jordan pretended not to hear them purely to torment them. JT and Malachi got an uproar when Jordan teased that JT could suck himself. Hinting at a possible scene of his honorary nephew Malachi fucking the self-sucking Champion Dancer.</p><p>The winners turned out to be Sage and Dakota - a disney star pounding an older, submissive bottom who looked like he wanted every single person watching to fuck him as he danced. </p><p>“Now while this wasn’t part of the agreement, I don’t think anyone would mind…” Jordan began with a cheeky grin. “Do we have any volunteers for someone who wants to come and remove Sage’s g-string with your teeth?” </p><p>There was no surprise between anyone when nearly three hundred hands shot up in the air.</p><p>“Whoever does is also going to join me backstage for a little special show before getting their brains fucked out,” Jordan went on. “All five of the losing dancers will be joining me for the show…”</p><p>A few hands dropped. Others shot higher than ever. Jordan’s eyes drifted to one who had lowered his hand but hadn’t fully removed it. A smirk coming to his face as he decided his fun for the night.</p><p>“You. Blondie in the front,” Jordan called out. “What’s your name?”</p><p>Wincing at himself, a pale blond stud stood up. “Lo-London. London Cheshire… I was putting my hand down, though-”</p><p>“Come to the stage, white boy,” Jordan announced before London could finish his sentence. The blushing blond soon did as he was told and dragged himself on stage, biting his lip. Nervous not because of the crowd, but seeing Jordan’s monster up close intimidated him beyond nerves. That thing looked bigger than his forearm. “Sage is waiting, kiddo,”</p><p>London was silent as he dropped to his knees. Sage shrugged off his black shirt to reveal his thick biceps and toned body as London gripped his thighs, leaning close. He took the gold g-string between his teeth, felt the cock’s warm pulsing, then peeled it down slowly. Inch by inch, letting Sage’s thick six and a half inches free. It almost hit him in the face. “Ah… t-there,”</p><p>The g-string laid on the ground, before Sage kicked it aside.</p><p>“Why don’t you give Dakota here a hand as well. cutie…?” Sage purred, knowing that the young blonde’s eyes were roaming his body.</p><p>London nodded, moving slowly towards Dakota. He kept glancing at Jordan’s swinging cock as he peeled off Dakota’s clothes. Dakota had tanned skin and adorable freckles around his nose, contrasting his horny glare flashing at Sage when looking at that toned butt he kept wiggling when biting his tongue. London took off Dakota’s shorts, too, and made a point to sneak his underwear away and stuffed them into his pocket. Dakota was a little smaller than Sage, being the younger boy, but his throbbing cock was sexy all the same. It had the same dark pink as his tip.</p><p>“I saw that,” Jordan whispered to London as he and the other dancers with their partners went backstage. Leaving Dakota to Sage. “I was gonna go easy on your little twink ass… WAS.”</p><p>“W-What if I wear them…?” London blushed, whispering back if they left Sage and Dakota to the horny, hungry crowd to enjoy.</p><p>“I’ll make sure you scream,” Jordan promised, walking around to the back. The moment they got around there, Jake climbed onto Milo and had his tongue down the tall boy’s throat. Malachi and JT were kissing like, well, teenagers, Tristian had slipped a finger into the panting Porter, Cody was already working Asher’s dick with his skilled throat, and Sebastian was stripping Rian down. “Fuck they all work fast… Guess we should too, boy.”</p><p>Back on stage, Sage stepped up, pulling Dakota along by the dick. “Hey y’all! Got a question for ‘ya! Would you rather see me… top with this,”</p><p>He turned to the side, showing off a smoothly shaven six and a half inch thickness, giving the head a bob.</p><p>“Or bottom with this?”</p><p>He turned again, showing off his round ass. Listening to their cheers and roars to determine a winner.</p><p>“Ooh, Kota…! I think they wanna see me fuck your cute ass,” Sage teased his friend. Giving Dakota’s small butt a good hard squeeze, which Dakota returned with a growl in his throat. “Mmm…! Okay, sexy, you can fuck meee,” </p><p>“Like that was up for debate,” Dakota pulled Sage into his lap, smashing their lips together with a passion. His cock rest between Sage’s bare cheeks, grinding slowly up the crack against the sexy dancer’s hole. Both hands roamed Sage’s back, following the muscles while they busily kissed, letting everyone watch. “Mmm!”</p><p>Everyone could watch as Sage’s ass rubbed up and down along the length of Dakota’s delicious dick. Egging him on until he sat on its tip, allowing the cock to ease deep into his tight hole. Swallowing Dakota inch by inch until sitting firmly in his lap. Then he was riding Dakota. Slowly gyrating his hips, rising and falling on the length as the others watched on. Enjoying the slow, sexy show of this professional dancer riding some hot teenage actor’s cock, teasing them with his hips and juicy ass.</p><p>While backstage the six dancers, Jordan and London weren’t going as slow or giving off such a teasing show. Jordan had London wrapped around his waist as his black python pushed in and out between the pale white globes of London’s ass. Stretching him, rearranging the boy’s guts with his monster cock. Then there were Malachi and JT on their knees, sucking and licking at Jordan’s balls or whatever of his cock wasn’t buried inside London’s small white butt.</p><p>Cody was rubbing the tip of Asher’s dick on his tongue and working its shaft with both hands, teasing the grunting movie star as he gripped the sage trying not to blow. Milo was in a similar state. First he’d bent Jake over to grab his ankles and ate out that delicious boy butt. But now he was working Jake’s hole hard, making sure that boy flexed his amazing muscles; A spectacle to amaze anyone. Sebastian wasn’t letting Rian get off easy, either, as he and the sexy muscular twink were on the grass with each other’s cocks in their mouths. Tristian was still busy finger fucking a bent over Porter - and Hudson, who had snuck back trying to pull his brother away.</p><p>“Fuuuck, this boy is tight!” Jordan roared as he fucked London deep, shoving the full lengh of his dick inside. London’s silky smooth stomach bulged out heavily with the shape of Jordan’s dick. Making a clear outline of it rubbing inside him for the others to see when Jordan pushed in. He didn’t even need to be balls deep for it to show. “Ride it, sexy! Ungh, and you two feel so damn good down there…”</p><p>London gasped into the night air as Jordan struck things inside him that made his body shiver without control. </p><p>Dakota felt the same as Sage wrapped his legs around him, and how his body compelled him to stand up carrying this sexy dancer. Both hands clasped to Sage’s juicy butt as he lifted him from his dick. Turned slightly to the side so everyone could see them. Their muscles flexed tightly, the soft red hue to their bodies and the sweat rolling down. But most importantly how their lips were still fused with heat and passion as the pair made out and Dakota was rocking his dick in and out of that tight hole with power behind each thrust.</p><p>“Ungh! Mmph! Fuck, that’s it, get deeper, Dakotaaaa! Sh-shit, you know just how to fuck me,” Sage moaned, his warm breath washing over Dakota’s handsome face. The freckled boy grunted back at him while pounding in and out, sweating profusely. “Fuuuck you’re so hot when you glare like that! Go on deeper!”</p><p>“Your tight ass… is so hot,” Dakota growled, slamming Sage up and down on his dick harder, going balls deep in the dancer.</p><p>Many boys left the night’s performance with a plan to hook up in order to deal with the throbbing erections in their pants and a need for release.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>